Of Fairytale Clichés
by Forfun100
Summary: A twist on our traditional Cinderella story. A young prince must find his bride, but the oracle proclaims the princess he was promised to, who has been missing since her birth, still lives. Then there's some musty curse no one can quite remember correctly, a glass slipper left behind at his ball, and why on gods green earth is no one sure who's marrying the prince? Three Shot
1. Chapter 1 Once Upon a Time

_**A/N: So, this was literally the only thing I was inspired to write.**_

_**FIY I do know that my image of dresses in fairytales is warped, just go with it okay? I liked it better this way.**_

_Once Upon a Time,_

Long ago, in a far away land, there lived a young prince who was sent away by his father, to live with his cousins, for reason unknown to the boy. His cousins, young and fair, lived elaborate lives, as young heirs and heiresses should.

There was Prince Perseus, the eldest of the cousins, and soon to be king of his province. There lived Princess Hazel and her siblings Prince Nico and Princess Bianca. And of course, the young boy who was in fact, Prince Jason.

It seemed that this was a time of great joy. A time of splendid and remarkable love stories. Romance, seems to define this era.

It was quite a remarkable tale, the story of Prince Perseus and his bride, Princess Annabeth. For the two had grown up together, always promised to one another. Their love had grown as nature had intended. Pure. Whole. Eternal.

But their story is not to be told.

There is the story of Princess Thalia running off on the day of her wedding to the young Prince Luke, for whom caused the uproar between the two kingdoms. A story which resulted in the Prince spending day and night for several months searching, until he happened upon her, and their love began.

Their story is worn thin, and is not to be told again.

Another such love story was that of the youngest Princess Hazel, and her beloved. Lord Frank, son of the highest officer in the royal armies. For it was their love that almost turned to tragedy. Lord Frank's father was not always a part of the royal guard. He was once an enemy to the crown, loyal to his own country, wishing to overthrow the kingdom that had disgraced his own. Even after Princess Thalia and Prince Luke were wed, the two kingdom's found themselves on the brink of war. But the young lovers, Frank and Hazel, brought the two kingdoms together, and married young.

Again, it is not their story we will tell.

We could tell the story of the Royal Smithy's son falling in love with the isolated, Princess Calypso. She who was held captive in her own palace, for her father's fear of losing his own power. It was Smith Master Leo who brought her to freedom and proclaimed her the true heir.

It seems, however, that this is not our story either.

No, the story we must tell is the story of Prince Jason. Heir to the throne, rumored to be the most humble of his cousins, even as he would someday rule over all of them. He was the most sought after prince, as he had always been eligible in the eyes of the people. Girls would swoon at the very thought of him, determined to make him theirs.

We shall open our story on a day of utmost importance. The day our young prince discovered the reason behind his being sent away by his father, on the day that fate would be set in its stone.

Prince Jason, only fourteen years of age, was in his sword play lesson, in the gardens of his Uncle's palace. Prince Perseus and Prince Nico sat by jeering the boy, laughing, and teasing him with every blow to their instructor. Prince Jason walked toward his cousins after his session had ended.

"Don't the two of you have something better to do?" He asked smoothing back his sweat soaked hair, though it made no difference to its close cropped cut.

"Oh, cousin, we never miss a chance to harass you." Prince Perseus assured him.

"I'm certain a sixteen year old has nothing better to do." Jason rolled his eyes teasingly.

"I'm not yet sixteen, don't treat me as your elder now. You'll waste what little humor you had to begin with by then." Percy returned.

"I came along just to see if you'd get your head bashed in again." Prince Nico folded his arms and sent him a teasing smile.

"It happens twice and suddenly it's a common occurrence." Jason sighed. He really had been upset with himself on that account.

"Come now, cousin." Percy took Jason by the shoulders, "We must be positive with these failings of ours, especially when the most desired of the royal family, royally screws up." The two princes laughed as Jason huffed deeply.

"Thanks guys, you are really true friends." The trio laughed until their tutor, Lupa, approached them.

She bowed respectfully before saying, "Prince Jason, your father requests an audience."

"My father?" Jason asked, with wide startled eyes, "Are you certain?"

"Is he here?" Percy stepped forward.

"Your highness, I am certain. Please, come with me." The three began to follow her, "Only, Prince Jason." She said sternly, causing the other two to back away and find another entrance to the palace.

Jason followed his tutor, who was more like a mother to him than his own, into his Uncle's study. There sat the king of the current province, King Poseidon. King Hades stood beside his brother talking quietly, yet angrily about what ever it was they were arguing about. King Hades ruled the lands farther inland.

The country had been split by the three king's father upon his timely death. Though King Zeus ruled over all the provinces in the land. King Poseidon's domain resided over the edges of the country. His lands bordering the seas, his province was well populated, and fortuitous in both harvest and trade. Beneath him ruled many lords and ladies of their own much smaller states. King Hades ruled the lands to the west, his province bordering many other unruly countries. It was under his lands that there was the most order and peace. Justice, was said of this land, to be the highest priority.

It was at the time, that almost all of these many countries not within the borders of the three kings, were allies or to become allies. The whole continent was to become one, if King Zeus had his way, a time of great peace was to sweep the land. Or so, it was supposed to, if all went according to plan.

"My Nephew," King Poseidon offered a pinched smile, "Please, come. Join us old men in our, discussion."

"Discussion my ass." King Hades rolled his eyes.

"Brother, please." Poseidon grit his teeth, still holding out an arm for his nephew.

"Is my father here?" Jason asked walking to the Uncle who had given him a home for so much of his youth.

"Of course he's here." Hades said walking to a sheltered alcove in the study that hid a very stern looking King Zeus, "Your son is here, brother, finally time to tell him your grand scheme, eh?" Jason had not seen his father's face in all of seven years. It was not a sense of familiarity that swept over him at the sight of his father. It was a cold sternness, a sense of knowing his place.

"Son, come here, so I may see you." Jason walked cautiously but proudly toward him, observing his father's aged and tired face. He still looked as severe and brooding as ever, the harshness in his features seemed only the more prominent. "You look well."

"Thank you, sir." He said formally.

"Your training is going well, your marks are outstanding, so I've heard from your mother."

"Thank you, sir." Jason bowed his head.

"Son, it has come to my attention that your friends, even in their youth have already been promised to someone. Your sister, your cousins. What have you."

"Yes... Sir?"

"You have not been informed of your own betrothal, however."

"My betrothal?"

"Since the day of her birth, you have been promised to a young princess."

"Why have I not known of this?"

"Because, she was not yet a week old when she was stolen from her very cradle." Jason fell back just a little bit more, "Her mother had promised her first born daughter to marry you. The agreement is still in place. We have searched for the babe since she was found to be missing. However, it seems now that she will never be found."

"And so?" Hades egged his brother on.

"And so." Zeus continued, "It is apparent that we must find another bride for you."

King Poseidon intercepted the conversation with his argument, "The boy is only fourteen brother, there is time still."

"Poseidon, the child is more than likely dead, and my boy is in need of a wife. It's not as if you haven't done the same for your own son."

"Yes, but I have given him time."

"My son has no time, brother." Zeus said sternly.

Jason spoke up hesitantly but with an edge of firmness, "Father? What do you mean?"

"I have only so much time left." Zeus admitted under the judgmental eyes of his brothers, "And it has come time that you must begin to fulfill your duties as the future king. You must know what it entails. You will be married before you are twenty years of age."

"Is he ill?" Jason asked his Uncles, as his father would never say.

"He has some years left, nephew." King Hades placed a surprisingly gentle hand on his shoulder, "There is still time for you to learn."

"Brother, do not coddle the boy. He is of fourteen years and must be aware of these things."

"He is still a child, and I will treat him as I see fit." Hades spat back.

"Jason, we will be taking you to a convening in the Capitol next week. There we will meet with Lord Apollo's Oracle. Heavens hoping, she helps us find your missing bride, or lead us to your new maiden." Poseidon told him gently.

The young prince nodded slowly. It was not as if he hadn't know that he would be married off for political reasons. He'd come to expect it. The situation was what got to him more. His father's pending death, his missing bride, the prospect of becoming a king.

He lost himself within the palace walls. Searching for anything to distract him from his current predicament. That's when he heard a voice ringing through the halls.

"_And it is love, that hath been kind to thee. For though it seems an ancient thing. Love will set us free._"

He followed the fading voice down to a much smaller study. His cousin's bride to be, Annabeth, sat beside a young girl on the piano stool. The young girl was dirty, hair held back loosely and unevenly with an old thin kerchief, her face dusted with dirt. Her dress was patchy, holes covered with random oddly colored fabrics, dust and other grime stuck to the material. She was a mess, all but her hands. Her hands were clean of dirt and filth, the skin was rough, but still clean as they played the same chord twice on the piano before her.

Beside her sat Princess Annabeth, Percy's betrothed at the time. She was much the opposite of the girl she sat so close to. Clean pure skin, dress made from the finest linens that she may only ever wear once, her hair was done in perfect fashionable ringlets. She sat hunched over looking miserable, while this girl sat upright and proper.

Annabeth was having some difficulties hitting the note, but this girl seemed as though she'd never had trouble hitting any note at all in her life.

"You're not really trying are you?" The young girl chuckled.

"Not at all. But you already know my disposition toward music lessons." Annabeth laughed before leaning an elbow on the piano.

"And what exactly would that be?" Jason chuckled leaning over the stair rail, leading into the study.

"I absolutely detest it." Annabeth wrinkled her nose but laughed nonetheless.

The girl beside Annabeth stood and curtsied respectfully lifting the thin dirty cloth she wore as a dress, "Your highness."

"Oh, no need for that." Annabeth smiled at the girl, "You're a friend not a servant."

"I am both a friend and a servant." The girl reminded her gently, retaking her seat.

"Then you should allow me to pay you every once and a while for your lessons."

"So, it was your voice that filled this hall." Jason said, causing the girl to look up at the Prince. He nearly toppled over himself, she possessed such a sort of beauty, that he'd never beheld in one person. She was dirty, but most certainly not an ugly hag, as one might jump to conclusion to think. She was beautiful, perfectly gorgeous features, with smooth lines to create the image of her face.

"You bet it was." Annabeth said for her, "Piper was named for her voice. I swear she could lull even the most restless of children to lay silently in their beds."

"You allow too much praise Princess." Piper blushed looking back to the music on the piano.

"And you are to call me Annabeth, this little snot isn't going to tattle on you for not calling me by my title."

"I'm a what?" Jason chuckled, "A snot?"

"Affectionately, I meant so affectionately." Annabeth laughed.

"I'm sure you did." Jason rolled his eyes, "Your name, Piper? Is that correct?"

"Yes, your-"

"You need not be formal with me, I'd dare to say you are not a year older than I."

"That depends." Piper offered a small smile, "How old are you?"

"Fourteen years. And you?"

"Thirteen, just turned."

"I see. Well, don't mind my dropping in on your lessons, Annabeth, please continue." The Prince lounged out on a couch near by the piano.

"Your judgment is not well received." Annabeth grinned.

"You will give me no reason to judge." He picked up a textbook and began to skim through it. Though it did remind him of his own school work, and lessons he probably should have been attending. Instead of being a good pupil, he chose to stay for the remainder of her lesson. He held back his laughter as Annabeth screeched to her high note.

"Simply marvelous my dear, you'll be having the composers lining up just to write for your vocal prowess." Jason chuckled at Annabeth's face as it twisted with anger.

"Be silent, Jason. Or I'll have to ask you to leave." Piper said softly. Jason's laughing ceased as Piper showed Annabeth the proper technique for reaching the note. His ears prickled with satisfaction. Her voice was truly remarkable.

The clocks around the castle sounded two, the loud ringing echoed heavily throughout the palace.

"I guess we'll stop there then." Piper stood from the piano to gather her little pouch.

"You are much more pleasant to sing for than Madam Broach." Annabeth told her, "She would have had my head for those notes... Now, let me grab you that payment."

"Oh I couldn't-"

"If you insist on calling me highness than you insist on payment." Annabeth handed her a small sum, knowing Piper would not take more. "Two days from now, the same hour?"

"Yes ma'am." Piper offered a small curtsy.

"And when do these lessons start, so I can be punctual?" Jason teased lightly.

"I'll allow the Princess to inform you of that sir." Piper curtsied again before slipping out the back door of the study down to the servant quarters.

"How ever did you find her?" Jason asked his friend.

"She does many odds and ends jobs in the kingdom." Annabeth informed him, "She's a servant for the Kerrigan family, but she does so much more. I've heard rumors from a few servants, that she's made some of the finest dresses in the country. I've even worn some of what she's made, rumor has it. But I've heard many rumors about her. People believe she's much too kind to be a real person."

"She's too kind to be real?" Jason laughed.

"I'm baffled as well, I can promise you. But she is incredibly kind. One of my maidens told me of her. They had always seen her in the market place. But one day, they heard her sing. They told me of her, and so, I asked for her to make me a dress for the formal we had not six months ago. When she delivered me the dress I requested she sing for me, and when she did, I knew I'd never heard a melody so sweet in all my life. I then asked her to be my tutor."

The two walked together until they happened across their other friends. Jason informed them of his departure in a weeks time, but he left the subject matter of his journey unspoken. He was not wholly sure of what lay ahead for him, and he did not want to be the catalyst for idle palace gossip.

When it came time for Jason to make his journey, he was allotted no time for goodbyes. He was gone early in the day and arrived by that afternoon. Even Jason was surprised by how fast the carriages had brought him to his destination. His tutor led him into the castle, where he was met with a thousand citizens all wanting a glimpse at their future king. People gawked at the very sight of him and bowed as he passed.

Jason was brought up to the throne room with great haste. And for the first time in seven years, he saw his parents together. It was at this time that Princess Thalia's love story had finally been fulfilled. For Prince Luke had returned the princess to her kingdom, only to have their marriage continue, this time under much happier circumstances.

However the many months of her disappearance had weighed on her parents, and it was evident that the pair had aged far past their years over the matter. Their unhappy marriage present in their mannerisms and how far away their thrones sat.

"My son." The queen rose from her throne, a half ways smile gliding across her face as she embraced the boy. It seemed as though she slowly recalled him as her own, as her embrace grew stronger with each second that passed.

"My Queen, please, there is much to be done." King Zeus separated her from the prince, "Oracle, step forward." A red headed, simply clothed woman, stepped forward at the beckon call of the king, with an entourage of her own following close behind her.

"Your Majesty." She bowed respectfully.

"Lay hands on the boy, tell us his future."

"His future? Are you certain you wish for such a broad prophesy?"

"If I may." A much more extravagant woman stepped forward, "I was under the impression that we were here to discuss my missing daughter."

"We are here to discuss the future of this kingdom." King Zeus turned to the woman, "The future of my son."

"Yes, his future with my daughter."

"Queen Aphrodite, you know as well as I, the girl is either dead or a slave."

"And if she is not dead, I shall still hope."

"I believe," The Oracle spoke up, "I may intercede. If the King will allow." King Zeus nodded to her, "Do you have something of the babe's. Maybe I could provide insight as to where your princess is."

"We've gone to every oracle in our lands." Queen Aphrodite assured her, "We have been given no answers. She is gone."

"Then what can go wrong?"

"The cradle that once held her." The soft spoken man beside the queen said, "The one that has been left empty. My dear, do you recall?"

"Yes, husband, but it is so far from where we now stand."

"We have no time for this." King Zeus proclaimed, "Oracle lay hands on my son and tell us whom his bride shall be."

The Oracle looked down at Jason's timid figure, "My young prince. Hold out your hands."

Reluctantly, Jason held his hands out to the woman. She lightly touched his hands, and slowly they ran up to his shoulders, until the Oracle gasped. Her eyes filled with a green light, before returning to normal.

"What did you see?" King Zeus asked.

"A young lady..." The Oracle panted, "Beautiful... She sang a melancholy tune... Like a caged songbird..."

"Who was she?"

"I know not her name... I saw a ball."

"A ball?" Jason's mother wrapped her arms around her son, as if to shield him from his own fate.

"On the anniversary of his birth... In his eighteenth year... The ball in his honor... His wife to be... She shall reveal herself... Her true nature... His bride shall be gone... By the twelfth sound... The girl... The girl will run..." The Oracle gasped again.

"And his wife?" The King demanded.

"The Princess, his bride to be, the lost princess... She has fled from him... She has left behind... One thing."

"What did she leave?" The king asked.

"The curse... The curse holds true."

"What curse?"

Before she could answer him she fainted into the arms of her entourage, who carried her away.

"She's alive." Queen Aphrodite looked far more hopeful as she turned into her husband, "Our daughter is alive."

"Silence." King Zeus growled, frustrated with this turn of events, "Jason."

"Yes, sir?"

Looking displeased, the king said, "My boy, I believe we must find you a wife."

"You have heard it just now! My daughter is alive!" Queen Aphrodite scolded the king.

"And yet she is still missing, is she not?"

"But she lives."

"And when she is found the marriage between our two countries will go as planned. But until that time we must find him a bride." The king said firmly.

"In that time we must find my daughter." The queen responded with a sharp bitterness.

"But what does it mean, if the Princess fled from my son? Should we not find him a bride if your daughter is to shun him?"

"When she is found she shall not shun him."

"And what of this curse?"

"I know not what the Oracle speaks." The queen replied, "Our child was taken from us, any curse laid upon her, is unknown to us."

By the king's decree, every princess from across the seas was to be brought to meet the young prince. Though, he took no fancy in any foreign princess. And as he aged, he grew tired of the many seemingly desperate princesses. Every weekend he was surrounded by them. He found a great pleasure in making fun of each girl who so easily flung themselves at him. Not once during this time did he feel as though love would take his heart, and luckily for him, his father could never make deals with the princess's kingdom and they were sent away after one weekend.

It was a time of tension in the palace, the growing pains of the young princes and princess's caused much strife without the added stress of finding Prince Jason a bride. It seemed there was no calm in sight, only storm after rolling storm swept over the palace walls and each thunderous cloud only grew darker.

* * *

Not all who grew, found themselves so lucky or so unlucky as the case would be, as the young prince. For not all in the kingdom were princes or princess's. There were a great many like the servant girl, Piper, who had almost nothing. Piper had been born to a family far too poor to raise a child, and thus, she was taken from her parents and sold as a servant to a wealthy family.

In her oldest memories, she recalled no such father or mother. Rather, she recalled the kindness of her master. For it was he who insisted she learn wisdom over knowledge, who taught her to be kind and just. He would remind her that knowledge was power but wisdom was more refined as it was less often abused. He taught her the trade of music so she could have some hope of finding a good marriage, even as she was a common person, and that was highly unlikely.

Though he died when she was a mere six years, the young girl had always remembered his teachings. "Kindness, little one." He would say to her, "Kindness is needed more in this world than any other. Where there is kindness, there is joy. Where there is joy, there is love for all people."

Piper had hardly felt any love at all after the death of her master. Once her mistress took hold of the house, she sent out the young girl to find work any place she could, so long as she was paid and paid well. The servant soon found work in many odd places, first the bakery, delivering goods in the early hours of the morning to the door steps of wealthy buyers. Then she'd go to the dressmaker and do whatever chores they gave her until noon. Before returning home for the day, she would bring grocery items to the poor old auger who lived on the outskirts of town, she'd help keep his home clean and prepare him an evening meal. He would pay her a small sum, which she would use to buy his parcels the next day, rather than give to her mistress. She would finally return to her home and report back with her day's pay. Depending on the day and likely, the mood of her mistress, she would either scrub the floors, polish the dinning ware, change the linens, do the laundry, and on the rare occasion work in the gardens.

Though the household had a great many servants who could have lightened the load of the young girl, her mistress took an interest in torturing her. Mostly because, it seemed to the lady of the house, that her late husband had loved this young girl more than their own two daughters. Piper did not see her tasks as torture no matter how long and monotonous they seemed, to her, her work was merely her work. She lived in their home and ate the food of their table, this was her part to pay.

Piper kept about her, a kind demure stature all through any task she preformed. She seemed to be the living embodiment of humility. She handled every situation with poise and modesty. Every single person she met, she treated with respect and kindness. If she was lucky enough to meet some poor soul, still awake as she made her morning rounds, she would allow a graceful smile and a bright, hello, to lift their spirits. She would help in the dress shop to make and deliver beautiful gowns. Which gave her a great joy when she could tell the recipient of her work that they looked beautiful. She was known throughout the servant class of the city and her popularity even branched a bit father, into the upper classes of society.

What brought her the most happiness, however, was when she could allow herself the luxury of music. When she was alone enough that she could sing soft lullabies, little laments, and sweet melodies, that brought life to her sunken cheeks and light to her eyes. Sadly, this joy of hers was contained for many years. She did not like singing in front of people, she did not like to be stared at, for something so trivial. She was just another dirty, poor, peasant girl. She was nothing special simply because she could sing.

It was one day when she was left alone in the dressmaker's shop, to sew the underskirts for a new client. Assuming she was alone in the shop, she sang to herself, which made her work pass by much faster than its usual repetitive monotony. She did not notice the window hanging open on its rusted hinges. And so, she did not notice that people stopped in the streets to listen below. That window remained this way, even on the coldest of days, the window was eternally open. Just a crack, barely noticeable from the inside unless one stood right where the crack was stationed.

She was not yet thirteen when she encountered the princess. As the story told to the young prince was entirely true. Piper sang for the princess, who then asked her to become her tutor. Piper and Annabeth's lessons were later accompanied by Prince Jason seeking sanctuary from his newest courtship.

We shall resume our story one week before Prince Jason's eighteenth birthday. The kingdom was alive and constantly moving. Every King and Queen in the country was to be in attendance. As, at this time, almost all of the countries had been united. Except for Queen Aphrodite's land which was still in a state of mourning over the loss of their Princess.

Outside of her country, however, no other land knew of the missing princess. It would spark controversy and even an attempt to overthrow the queen if they believed her incompetent enough to care for her own child. Not to mention her infertility since the birth and loss of the princess.

The kingdom, bustled with excitement, every young maiden had been invited to the prince's birthday celebration. As such, Piper found herself busied with work at the dressmaker's. She made many grand gowns for many grand ladies, and she would even make dresses for those not as fortunate to pay for such extravagance at no cost to them. It was a time of joy, and so Piper took it as a time to be grateful even if she herself would be unable to attend the festivities.

She found herself with a great number of other workers helping in the dressmaker's shop. Many of whom had become close friends of hers, as it seemed, all who met her did. Though these women were much older than Piper, she grew close to them and their humor.

"This one will be especially beautiful." The dressmaker who had kept the young girl employed all these years, Ethel, commented on the bodice Piper had been working.

"That's because it has been touched by Piper's hands." Maria teased lightly.

"But of course, anything she touches turns to gold." Alice joined in the fun.

"You flatter me in the most unflattering of ways." Piper glanced around her work to give them a look of humor.

"It's rightfully deserved, it seems that only you can satisfy every customer." Ethel told her as she went around the other workers benches.

"What is your dress going to look like, dear?" Catherine asked.

"I have no dress." Piper said, "For the umpteenth time, I'm not going to the ball."

"But you must, or the prince will surely miss your company." Beth smiled getting a laugh out of the other ladies.

"The Prince will not notice my absence. He'll be much too busy meeting his bride." Piper shook her head.

"Oh, but you know that love will win out in the end. Love is simply in the air, child." Alice assured her with a wink.

"And I certainly hope he loves her dearly." Piper retorted.

"You know the only stars in that young man's eyes belong to you. And I can't blame him! He hears you sing so often." Beth laughed.

"There are no stars in his eyes for he knows not of love." Piper sighed stitching beads onto the bodice.

"I'm sure he has told you that, so to make believe he does not love you." Catherine assured her as Maria stood to observe Piper's work.

"He does not love me." Piper shook her head as she finished the stitch. She turned the bodice toward Ethel and Maria.

"He most certainly should, if he does not, his is a fool." Beth assured her.

"The lace?" Ethel asked of her. Piper showed her where the lace was to be sewn.

"You must ask him if he expects to see you there." Alice told her, "Then you will know whether you should attend."

"I will not be attending." Piper said, through the pins clamped between her teeth as she set the dress.

"Oh you're so stubborn child, I'm sure if you ask, Ethel will let you off." Maria returned to her work.

"Aye, I would dear."

"But, my mistress would never allow it." Piper sighed returning to her work.

"Have you thought to ask?" Catherine inquired.

"Oh, the thought never occurred to me." Piper rolled her eyes, " I simply can't go, and have no desire to."

"What a liar you are, girls like you belong at fancy parties. Dancing with the finest men these lands have to offer." Beth smiled.

"Girls like me? Poor young servant girls belong only in the shadows."

"No dear, beautiful sweet girls. Not the wicked kind like the daughters of your mistress. Now those girls belong in the gutters." Maria said.

"Hush, no one belongs in the gutters."

"Oh, you say that because of your overwhelming sense of goodness. I commend you on being able to forgive such wretched people."

"Maria they are not wretched, just difficult."

"There is almost too much kindness in you, child."

"Never too much kindness, lord knows the world is always in need of goodness. Even in these happy times." Ethel said, "Now, young one, take the parcels at the front of the store to the palace. They were specially ordered for Princess Hazel's dress."

"Oh is it true then? That her and Lord Frank have conceived a child? They always were my favorite." Alice's eyes gleamed.

"We must not speak of this outside these walls. But we have been told that her dress is to hide her growing child." Ethel smiled as the women squealed softly, "Go on, dear." She smacked Piper's rear as if spurring a horse.

Piper wandered through the cluttered streets offering a nod and a humble, "Good afternoon." To everyone she passed. Her smile provided a different source of light to any who saw it. She left the streets smiling in her wake as she approached the servants entrance of the palace.

"Good day to you." The guard greeted her.

"Good day." She smiled back, "Delivery."

"You don't need me to lead you through the castle now, do you?"

"Only if the princess is in a sour mood."

"You'll find her in the study."

"Thank you." Piper rushed to meet with her friend, after dropping off the parcel.

"My, my, late for once. What diverted you?" Annabeth teased as Piper climbed down the stairs.

"Princess Hazel." Piper smiled at the sight of a familiar figure laying out on the couch. The familiar figure in question, dramatically groaned as he flipped onto his stomach.

"Make them go away Annabeth." The prince moaned into the cushions.

"Who was it this time?" Piper asked taking her seat at the piano.

"Princess Drew of some land we've never heard of." Annabeth laughed.

"Princess Drew of the biggest brat you'll ever meet, seems accurate." Jason rubbed his face.

"Scales." Piper instructed.

"Ugh, must we? I'd much rather listen to you sing. Besides it's a waste of time trying to get a tone deaf pig to sing on pitch."

As Jason chuckled, Piper assured her, "You are not a tone deaf pig."

"I never knew you to be a liar." Annabeth said.

"I am not a liar. It's just that-"

"Oh my, I can't wait to see what excuse you come up with this time Pipes." Jason snickered behind her.

"Hush." She turned to glance at him. As she always did, she buried her want of him deep down inside of her. She would never admit to that feeling within her every time she even allowed herself a thought of him. "The king just doesn't pick songs in your range, that's all."

"Oh, I'm sure, that's it." Annabeth chuckled.

"As am I." Piper smiled, "Let me teach you some other song to sing."

"Joy."

"Alright... Let me recall... Let's try this one." Piper played the chords and fed her the lyrics. A lower key was much better for Annabeth's voice, that much was already noticeable. When she'd learned the whole thing Piper had her sing through it.

"You must be some sort of magic practitioner if you can get Annabeth to sing like that." Jason remarked.

"Or just very optimistic." Piper smiled.

"That as well." Annabeth agreed, she then turned her attention to the prince laying on the couch, "So, Jason, aren't you going to ask her?"

"Annabeth!" Jason blushed scarlet.

"Ask me what?" Piper chuckled nervously.

"Jason's been just dying to ask you something."

"Aren't you in the middle of a lesson, Annabeth?"

"I can do as I wish, it's my lesson. So, ask her."

Jason sighed, and then allowed his eyes to meet with Piper's, "I was just wondering if you would be in attendance at my birthday celebration?"

Piper felt her heart flutter and then fall deep in her chest, "I'm sorry, I will not."

"Why not?" Annabeth asked.

"I have far too much work." Piper excused herself.

"Not one store will be open on that day." Annabeth would not take her answer.

"The dressmaker will be."

"No one will need a dress by then. From what I've heard you've been making every girl in the kingdom a dress, even those who cannot afford them. Why not make yourself one while you're put to the task?"

"My mistress would not allow me to attend."

"Well, I'm sure I could convince her otherwise." Jason gave a small smile. Piper simply shook her head, "I could, you know."

"I'm sure you could, but I will be doing last minute tailoring and... and... deliveries." The clocks though out the palace sounded two, "I must be off." Piper gathered what little she had brought.

"I certainly hope you change your mind." Jason stood to say his goodbye to her formally, however, she rushed to leave the royal family members.

"Goodbye." She called behind her.

She returned to Ethel's store just before three. The other ladies still sewing and laughing to their hearts content.

"Look at the flush on her cheeks. Must be the prince's doing." Beth joked.

"Shush, Beth." Piper swatted her hand as she returned to her station.

"Oh, look it must be. Oh, dear, tell us about it." Alice prodded, "What says your beloved?"

"I have no beloved." Piper felt her blush deepen.

"The youthful sparkle in her eye. It gleams, it gleams." Catherine faked a swoon. Piper gave no response, "Did he ask you about the ball?"

"He... He might've." Piper said softly.

"Oh, what did you say!?" Alice asked.

"I said I wasn't going."

"Why on earth would you say that!?" Catherine asked.

"Because it's the truth, I am not to go."

"But now you must, he has asked you to attend, personally."

"I cannot."

"You must." They now all protested.

"But-"

"Don't you want one night of dancing?" Alice asked.

"Well-"

"One night where he could see you truly beautiful?" Catherine asked.

"I-"

"Who knows what could happen if you don't go?" Maria asked her.

"I just can't." Piper sighed, "As much as I wish I could, I can't. You know my mistress. She would have my head for it."

"My dear, everyone has been invited to the ball, that includes us servants. The King wouldn't allow a servants death for something so petty." Maria scoffed, "And besides, dear, when the King lays his eyes on you, he'll be begging for a dance, just as any sane man will."

Piper's blush burned more fiercely with each stitch, she would have loved to share even the shortest of dances with the prince. Alas it could not be, she knew that all to well. While she longed to go to the ball, she yearned more to make her mistress happy. For it was that Piper's mistress was a cruel woman, by who's hands Piper had been struck many a time. Maybe, she'd always thought, if I could just make her happy, her life might find itself better. Maybe she just needs to be met with kindness.

The night grew dark, soon Ethel's husband came as he always did when Piper worked late into the evening and walked her home.

"Piper!" Her mistress called the moment she stepped foot in the home.

Piper slipped off her shoes, which were hardly still shoes, simply worn cloth and leather now, and quickly made her way to the dinning hall. There at the long table, sat her mistress and her two daughters.

"Your days payment."

"Yes, mistress." She quickly curtsied and gave her days earnings.

"More than usual." Her mistress observed.

"More dresses went out today, final payments were made." Piper responded.

"Good. You shall eat quickly and then finish the work on Isobel and Gretchen's dresses. I don't care when you finish that, so long as the entire hall is scrubbed before you find your bed this night."

"Yes, mistress." Piper held back a sigh. The front hall was minute compared to her usual tasks, but after a whole day of sewing, her fingers were already red and sore. At least her fingers would be numb, she cheered herself slightly.

"Go." Her mistress waved her off.

Piper curtsied before scampering off to the kitchen.

"There she is." Several of the servants turned toward her, "We thought you wouldn't be coming home tonight. With the ball so close."

"I had to, Ethel refused to let me stay."

"You're lucky she takes care of you, or you'd work yourself to death."

"I'm afraid, I wouldn't be the one working myself to death." Piper said softly as she quickly ate her food. She then hurried up to the lounge where she had set up Isobel and Gretchen's dresses. The dresses were made from fine materials, all the beads and embroidery were created by Piper's own hands. The pink dress that belong to Isobel had much more sparkle, while Gretchen's red dress had a much fuller skirt. Piper had spent many hours making the dresses to match each girl's shoes. A curious thing, to want your dress to be made specifically to match the shoes you've bought. In Piper's mind the thought made no sense, but she did not question it, nor did she vocalize her thoughts.

The girls and their mother sat in the parlor and watched as Piper finished each dress. At one point Isobel decided to sing for the three of them. Suddenly, Piper was finding herself thankful for Annabeth's screechy high notes, at least her low notes didn't sound dreadful as well. Isobel was unfortunate enough to actually be tone deaf.

"Piper." Her mistress called.

"Yes, mistress?"

"Are those dresses done yet?"

"Gretchen's is ma'am. I have but a few details left of Isobel's."

"Get Gretchen in her dress then."

"Yes mistress." Piper nodded and began to help Gretchen into the dress. Piper felt as though the dress would eat little Gretchen alive. But the girl just swooned and seduced herself in the mirror. Absolutely thrilled with the product. Piper expected no thank you, and her expectations were met. As she finished Isobel's dress she heard the squeal of delight from Gretchen who had put on her shoes and gloves.

"Oh mother, don't I look lovely?"

"Ravishing dear."

"I want to try mine on!" Isobel stopped her foot, "Piper, is my dress ready yet!?"

"Yes ma'am." Piper nodded, tying off the last stitch.

"Then why is it not on me?" The girl demanded before smacking Piper. "Get me dressed!"

"Yes, ma'am." Piper nodded, dressing the young girl as quickly as she could. At eighteen the twins couldn't have acted past the age of four. They still threw tantrums and beat their little servant girl. Though Piper was not yet seventeen, she felt as though she should have had some authority over them. However, when that thought surfaced, she shoved it down deep in her mind. She was their servant, and she was to be kind to them. They were giving her their home, sharing their food when they did not have to. Kindness is required by all.

"Oh I look just as beautiful as Gretchen don't I mother?" Isobel squealed with delight.

"Yes my darling." Her mother smiled broadly, "Piper, go polish the hall."

"Polish, ma'am?"

"Are you deaf?"

"Well, I just thought I was to-"

"You are to scrub and polish the front hall, understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh mother, the trials that one puts you though." Gretchen spat at Piper as she passed by.

"I hope you girls will learn from my patience with her."

Piper then began to scrub the front hall, and as she did so, under her breath she allowed a sweet tune to fill her up with hope. She smiled through her task, singing softly until every last inch of the front hall was washed and polished.

The clock sounded one, as she finally lay down her head upon the stony floor beside the fire, what she would call her bed. Her sleep was rough and interrupted when her early job called for her to wake.

It was at this same time that many nobles arrived in the kingdom. Among whom were King Zeus, Queen Aphrodite, Lord Apollo and his Oracle. As they were welcomed to the palace the Oracle stopped where she stood. The other members of her party turned to her.

"What do you see?" King Zeus asked.

The Oracle blinked, "With kindness spark and gentle curl... A simple touch will... Make her wife?"

"What?"

"She is near. Her curse... It makes no sense." The Oracle then came back to herself.

"Lord Apollo, what does this mean?" King Zeus asked.

"I believe, if I'm not mistaken, she now refers to the princess."

"My daughter?"

Lord Apollo nodded to Queen Aphrodite, "She's near."


	2. Chapter 2 A Prophesy Revealed

**If y'all want to see the dress I can make it the cover. Comment if you do!**

It was soon the day of Prince Jason's eighteenth birthday. The town was swallowed whole by the celebrations. People danced in the streets, shops gave free samples to all who passed by. It seemed that everyone was merry. Only one young girl, was not.

Our young Piper was running in and out of homes, hemming dresses and taking in parts that were much too big, fixing rips and adding more tulle where necessary. She did not have time to savor the free sweets being handed out, nor did she have time to do any more than her work.

She had been warned by her mistress, the night before as Piper was gone before the sun had risen that morning, to be home by two o'clock that afternoon in order to ready her two daughters. Only, Piper was so busy with her quick fixes that she could not for her life keep track of the time. Frantically, but with exceeding precision, Piper fixed and stitched every problem she ran across. Thankful customers gave her small bits of food or money, though for the much poorer families, she denied them, saying she simply had to run and had no room to house their offerings. Her wealthier clients were far less grateful but still sent her away with good sums.

Piper, regretfully, made it home nearly an hour late, and found herself grateful to those who had paid her. Otherwise her beating would have been much harsher than what she received, she was only struck four times, before she was needed to dress her mistress's two daughters. Once every detail was in place, the girls' hair was styled, and their makeup done, Piper was left with a spare moment to gather herself. Promptly at four the coach arrived, having given Piper only enough time to catch a breath.

"Now, Piper. I want all of your chores done by the time we return."

"Yes mistress." Piper curtsied respectfully. Her mistress left without any flourish or announcement. Piper slowly closed the door behind her, expecting to work long into the night. Part of her punishment for arriving so late was to polish the silver wear, clean and replace the linens, as well as tending the garden.

She was not much looking forward to her night of tiresome work, but at least she'd get some sleep at the rate she was going. However, when she turned around she was met with the eyes of her fellow servants, all beaming at her.

"Good evening." She smiled back, despite being startled.

"You must hurry, young one." The cook said taking her by the arm, followed by the other servants, and pushed her to the back of the house.

"What do you mean?" Piper chuckled nervously.

"I mean you must go to the dressmaker's immediately. Ethel has requested to see you. Go!"

"But I have so much work." Piper protested as she was led out the back garden.

"Worry not, we'll take care of that for you."

"But-"

"Go!" The whole entourage smiled at her, encouraging her departure.

She had no choice but to turn and run to the dressmaker's. "I'll return shortly!" She called behind her lifting her skirt as she rushed away from the house toward the dressmaker's. She found the door unlocked, a detail unnoticed by the stray passerby's still walking the streets. Everyone was headed to or already at the prince's birthday celebration.

"Ethel?" Piper called out climbing up to the working station, "Ethel? What is it you need?" Piper stopped when her gaze fell on the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. Light blue, tight crystallized bodice, seemingly scandalous as it bore no sleeves, the skirt full, the elaborate embroidery was so delicate, yet so beautiful. Her awe turned quickly into anguish, "Whose dress did we not send out? The poor girl."

"You, dear." Ethel smiled.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. The only girl your age not planning on attending the prince's ball tonight." Maria shook her head at the young girl.

"But... But I-"

"Would look stunning in this dress." Beth said.

Piper sighed, "I can't go to a ball, look at me." When Piper looked down at herself she saw only filthy rags, soot sticking the ends of her hair together likely in more places all over her, her hands prickling with redness due to so much stitching, though she could not see her face she imagined it was smeared with grime.

"Just a little dirt here and there." Ethel walked to Piper and gently lifted her face, "We still have time to bathe you, if we hurry."

Piper let a small smile grace her face, "I don't think even a bath could save me now."

"Oh, rubbish, a bath would transform you into the flower you were born to be." Alice smirked, "You're young and beautiful, take advantage dear."

"How did you even-"

"We've worked on it all this week." Catherine answered, "We made it just for you."

"But the jewelry, and those shoes." Piper saw such elegant jewels hanging on the mannequin, silver and blue earrings accompanied by a matching necklace and bracelets, with beautiful silk gloves sat beside them. The shoes that laid at the base of the dress, were crystal clear glass.

"All gifts dear, to someone who deserves it most." Ethel told her.

"Everyone in town pitched in to help." Alice said, "Even the farmers asked what they could do."

"But, why?" Piper inquired.

"Because you have given more to this town than any king ever has. Kindness, hope, love." Catherine said, "We wanted to give back."

"Kindness should not be done with the expectation of repayment." Piper said.

"No, it shouldn't, and that's why we must thank you." Maria said, "No one deserves it more."

"Let us discuss it no more, we must get you ready." Ethel led her to a tub filled with warm water.

"But what if my mistress sees me there?" Piper asked.

"No one will recognize you, if they know not the goodness in your heart." Ethel assured her.

The ladies bathed, dressed, and prepared Piper for the ball. Twirling her long hair back, painting delicate makeup onto her face.

Piper could have cried when she first saw her reflection, she really was unrecognizable. Her features looked softer without the harsh outlining years worth of dirt had provided. Her hair looked like silk, her eyes looked large and curious. She looked like a fine lady in her dress, and she stood that little bit taller in her glass slippers, how odd they'd be so comfortable. She looked like a noble in her jewels, she could have passed for one then. Her extravagance to match everyone else in attendance at the ball.

"My dear, you look lovely." Ethel beamed at her.

"The bell of the ball, this one will be." Maria said.

"Oh she glows with beauty." Beth commented.

"He'll simply faint when he sees you." Catherine squealed.

"Tell us the look on his face when he takes his first look at you." Alice cackled.

That was when they heard the rearing of horses from outside. "What on earth?" Piper asked rushing to the window. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the most fantastic carriage sitting outside the dressmaker's shop. Drawn by pure white horses, the carriage awaited her.

"Is that-"

"For you dear." Ethel nodded.

"It takes a village." Maria laughed.

"Thank you all." Piper hugged the five women, "From the bottom of my heart."

"This is our thanks to you." Alice reminded her.

The clock struck seven.

"Hurry now, mustn't waste anymore time." Beth nearly pushed her out the door.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" Piper called as she climbed into the plush carriage.

"Have fun!" They called after her. There were still a great many carriages to arrive at the palace when Piper arrived. She was grateful that the time was not yet eight, for she still had time to enjoy the festivities. She'd resolved to leave by midnight at the very latest, her mistress had informed her that she would not be back before one the next morning. Piper would be able to get away with staying out, if she was mindful of the time.

She was lent a hand by a kind faced guard, whom she recognized from her many palace visits. He affectionately called her, your majesty, as he escorted her to the ballroom. And there she was overwhelmed with the amount of people. So much dancing, laughter, talking, and even, she noticed, kissing. Piper had never seen so much happiness in one room. She wandered through the crowd until she spotted Annabeth. Piper slinked her way across the floor until she reached her friend. She poked her arm gently and watched a smile grow quickly, lighting up the princess' eyes.

"Piper!" Annabeth laughed hugging her tightly, "You really came."

"I did." Piper laughed with her.

"But, I thought you weren't coming!"

"I wasn't. But I was given many gifts this night." She said.

"Annabeth, darling." The man beside her looked at Piper with a soft smile.

"Percy, my love, this is my music tutor." His smile became more sincere, "I've told you of her."

"Much." Percy said, "But not as much as Jason, I'll bet. Have you yet seen him?"

"No, I'm afraid I've only just arrived. These past hours have been a whirlwind of surprises." Piper felt heat rise to her cheeks. Jason... And Prince Percy! She had never met any other member of the royal family, until that moment.

"If that is the case, you must allow me one dance before he is to steal you the whole night." Percy held out his hand. Annabeth nodded her approval before Piper was whisked forcefully into a lively dance. She'd never laughed so hard in all her life, dancing with the prince. He too laughed as they weaved in and out of the other couples. When they returned to Annabeth the two found her not to be alone. Prince Jason stood by her side, his ears pink and his smile curiously crooked.

"I knew you'd come." Jason teased.

"I simply couldn't refuse." She chuckled.

"Since you've ever so kindly warmed her up," Jason looked at Percy, "May I have the next dance?"

"I don't know, she's been offered many a hand for a dance during our own. I've never seen so many people offer one young lady a dance." Percy passed her along.

"I'm sure, they'll allow me her hand." Jason chuckled leading Piper onto the dance floor. There it was, the two spent their evening, dancing gently, weaving in and out of the crowd. Murmurs passed over the party guests. Those who had always known of the young girl and of her kindness instantly recognized her. While those who did not, and those who had only recently entered the country assumed the young girl was some far away princess.

The prince led her out of the palace some while after they had begun to dance, escorting her to a fine little balcony.

"You look positively radiant, Piper."

"Thank you, your highness."

"Jason."

"I'm afraid, that I cannot call you that."

"Why ever not? We're alone." He took her hands in his.

"Yes, but... You are to meet your princess this night." She looked away from him.

"And what if I were to say I've found her? Right where she now stands before me?" He gently lifted her gaze to meet his.

She chuckled, "I'd simply think you mad."

"Why?"

"Because, I am a peasant." She looked away from his gaze to the lovely gardens below them. "And you are a prince. Destined for greatness and leadership. You will unite the world, my prince. You will bring peace to these lands for generations. You deserve the most beautiful, proper, princess that all the world has to offer."

"I disagree. I believe it is you, that I deserve."

"You deserve more."

"And I say no man could ever hope to deserve more. You... You are so much more than you believe yourself to be. I don't think anyone is deserving enough for you."

"I cannot fulfill what you believe me to be. A king like you warrants a princess." She said this firmly, hoping he would agree.

He let his hand gently hold her cheek. "My love, you are not a princess by birth. But in spirit? You are a princess through and through. Beautiful, kind, gentle, proper, talented, universally loved. You've made every real princess I've ever met look like a fool."

"You flatter me unnecessarily. I don't deserve such compliments."

"But you see, that's why you deserve every word." He took a swift breath, "I want you to be my wife."

"I could never be."

"I will speak with my father, he may just allow me this meager wish."

"I am not suited for a prince."

"You're right. You are much more deserving of a god. But maybe, you might consider settling for me?"

She found herself chuckling, smiling up at the prince she said. "Oh, your highness, you are what every girl fantasizes. I wish we could be. I dream of being suited for you. But it seems, only in dreams could this union ever be."

"Then let us attempt to make dreams come true." He leaned forward, kissing her soft sweet lips as if they were some fragile gift. She simply sighed into him, he was her most fantastical dream. And she, his greatest desire.

"Jason." Annabeth's gentle voice interrupted them. She smiled at the two knowingly, "Your father says it's time."

Jason nodded, his gaze had fallen down to his feet. "I'll return, I promise you." He kissed her again before leaving her presence. After regaining herself, Piper heard a thunderous chiming of a nearby clock. Five minutes till midnight, it'd be for the best if she were to leave, she told herself. She could not continue to indulge the prince of his wild dreaming.

She made her way through the crowd silently until she was just about to leave, when a royal guard stopped her in her tracks.

"Excuse me, orders from the king, no one is to leave the palace past midnight."

"Oh, I'm very sorry, but I really must be off." She skirted past him and out the door.

"Stop! In the name of the king!" But she only ran faster, lifting her skirt as she ran. She fumbled as she raced down the stairs, but continued until she was back in the carriage. Her driver sped off leaving a cluster of guards in her wake. Her heart ached far too greatly for her to have stayed at the ball any longer. The prince would never be hers no matter the dreams he could imagine for them. They could not be and so she saw the only solution was to separate herself from him.

She was driven to the dressmaker's where she was rushed with questions upon her exit of the carriage.

Piper felt herself smiling sadly, she told them of her night, the wonder she'd beheld.

"Oh what was he wearing?" Ethel asked her first. They were undressing her, taking out her hair and removing the make up from her face.

"His white suit, with the gold embroidery and the golden tassels. He looked so royal. So distinguished."

"And you danced?" Catherine asked undoing her hairstyle.

"All night." Piper responded.

"And he took you for a bit of fresh air?" Beth asked taking the jewels and placing them on the bodice.

"Yes, he did."

"And when you kissed?" Alice asked.

"It was magical." Piper sighed.

"My dear, your shoe, where is it?" Maria asked.

Piper looked down in dismay to see she had only one shoe on.

"Oh no. They were so comfortable, I must not have noticed one was missing."

"Those things, comfortable? Only a daughter of Queen Aphrodite herself would say such a thing." Beth scoffed.

"I'm terribly sorry." Piper apologized.

"Need not, child. They are yours anyway." Ethel assured her.

"Are you certain?"

"Extremely. Now tell us about the other princesses. What did they wear?" And so Piper told them the story of the ball in all its wonder. Before she returned to her stony bed, her dreams filled with the ball, and her dance with Prince Jason. Only in her dreams it never ended.

* * *

Just minutes before Piper's escape, Jason had met his father at the throne pedestal, located in the ballroom on the farthest wall. The birthday celebration was still alive and well, but the royals had all gathered to that one particular area, awaiting destiny to run its course.

"My son, it has come time to find your wife."

"Father, I wish to consult you on just that."

The other royals assembled before the king and his son. Aphrodite searched the crowd desperately for her daughter, shouldn't she have known what the girl would look like? She had lost her when she was a babe, but she was still her mother.

"What is it son?" The king asked.

"I wish to choose my own bride."

"That's absurd." His father replied instantly disinterested.

"The princess has not been found, and even so. My heart belongs to another."

"I care not where your heart lies, boy. I care about this kingdom."

"But father-"

"Stop! In the name of the king!"

The entire ballroom turned to the sound of the guards running out of the ball.

"The princess escapes for the first time." The Oracle said.

"The princess." Aphrodite barely spoke the words before she fainted.

"Do not let her escape." King Zeus told the guard nearest to him.

"Yes sir." The guard saluted before running out of the ballroom.

"You see my boy, they have found her." King Zeus turned back to his son.

"But will they capture her? Cage her to me? She is cursed, is she not?"

"Quiet!" The king scolded him, as the other royals looked suspiciously at the father and son.

"What is it again? Twice she runs from... this life? Something like that?"

"No it's a simple touch will claim her wife. If I'm not mistaken."

"Oh, does it truly matter?" Apollo asked.

"You will marry this princess, the decision has been made for you. Do not argue with me."

The young prince did not drop his stare from his father, even as the head guard, wholly out of breath, bowed before them.

"Your majesty."

"Don't tell me you let some little girl escape." The king turned to his head guard.

"I'm sorry your majesty. We've sent men after her."

"Did she leave anything behind?" The Oracle stepped forward.

"Yes, she seems to have lost a shoe."

"A shoe?" King Zeus scoffed as the glass slipper was presented to him, "Bring it with us." He commanded his guard. The royals followed the king to another room, where they were greeted with silence and a heavy sense of solitude, even as they were surrounded by one another.

The royal family spoke in hushed tones of the missing princess. Why she had run away. Where she had gone. What had happened to her. Who she had been at this ball. If any of them had spoken to her.

The shoe was set on the table before the group.

"Oracle. What do you see?"

"I see a girl who has fled from destiny. But she will be back." The Oracle smirked before walking up to the table and touching the glass slipper. Her eyes began to glow as she chanted a prophesy.

_The hands of death will grace the girl_

_With kindness spark and gentle curl_

_A simple touch shall claim her life_

_As twice she's run from title wife_

_Dead she shall stay in that wicked shack_

_Unless her heart hath found its match_

"Dead." Aphrodite barely spoke the word, "She is to die?" The Oracle had fallen into the arms of Lord Apollo who began carrying her away to her chambers.

"I will send everyone home. Tomorrow every last young lady in this kingdom will have her turn to try on the shoe until we find the princess." The king said.

"Wouldn't it be easier to find the girl who has the other one?" Queen Athena pointed out, "Certainly more than one girl will fit that shoe in this kingdom."

King Zeus ignored her as he left. Jason tried to follow after his father but his mother put a hand before him.

"Let your father go."

"But, I must... I need to see her." He said weakly.

"Jason." Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry." He tried to leave, but his mother then forced him to his chambers. And there he laid in his bed thinking only of his Piper. He hoped to god above that she would be allowed to become his bride.

* * *

The next morning, awakening with sleep caked eyes and stiff muscles, Piper rose before the sun to do her morning deliveries. Once the day had truly begun for the rest of the town there was, instantaneously, a buzz of the latest gossip. Piper paid no attention and only heard tidbits of conversation. There was some curse a seldom few had heard, about a young girl running away from some match. Then she ran across a proclamation that asked for all young ladies who attended the last night's ball to return to the castle immediately by official decree of the king.

Piper wondered to herself why King Zeus would request such a thing of his people, but she said not a word as she returned to the dressmaker's. Ethel was the only one present in the shop, who gave the girl scrubbing duty as she reorganized the threads and beads that were still left out after the last few days of excitement.

"Ethel!" In ran a young girl from the streets, and nearly flipped herself over the front counter as she breathed heavily from her run. "Have you heard the news!? Prince Jason is to marry Noble Lady Ingrid."

Piper's heart lodged in her throat at the news. Immediately her whole body shook with stiffness. Her mind tried to feel terribly betrayed, but she forced thoughts of congratulations for the prince. Lady Ingrid was a good woman, sweet as honeysuckle, deserving of a good loving husband. Even as her thoughts spanned to the prince's loving words the previous night. Hadn't he said she deserved him? No, she mustn't think such things.

Ethel smiled at the young girl, "Is he now? Such a nice proper lady."

"She is! And so beautiful too."

"I am certainly happy for her." Ethel nodded, "Piper!"

"Yes ma'am?" She asked from the other room, holding back bitter tears.

"Aren't you to go to the palace for the princess?"

Piper stood quickly, "Yes ma'am."

"Best not be late." As Piper left the shop Ethel gave her a sorrowful gaze. She wandered pensively through the streets, having heard people murmur on the royal engagement as she passed by. Never quite eavesdropping but certainly listening closely as she passed by. Though she heard several different names for the prince's betrothed. Ingrid, Kelsey, Eva, Penelope, Genevieve, Beatrice. So on.

Piper wondered who the prince had chosen for a bride, after he had proclaimed his love so truly to her. Or, was he being true to her? Had he been deceiving her? Had he taken her for a fool, and tricked the peasant girl simply for the fun of it all?

She resolved then, halfway to the palace, that she would never return when she left that day. And so, she ran quickly home, sneaking in the back door and stealing away the slipper of which it's pair already remained with him. She'd decided it would be her parting gift.

She wrapped it quickly in some scrapped parchment, hurrying to make up lost time. The guards let her in as usual, and she sought after her dear friend. She found the princess, after an extensive search, watching the throne room from a distance, intrigued by the happenings inside. Piper could not have cared had she been trying to muster some kind of caring for whatever event was occurring within those palace doors.

"Princess." She whispered, gaining Annabeth's attention, though surprising the girl at first.

"Piper, what are you doing here?" She asked softly, taking two steps toward her friend intent on giving her a proper greeting.

Piper sighed greatly, "I've... I've come to tell you that I will not be returning here, after today."

Annabeth chuckled in disbelief, "Why ever not?"

"Because... I can no longer bear to be around the prince. You must understand."

"Oh, Piper-"

"Now that he has found a wife, whoever she may be."

"But-"

"You'll give this to him. As a parting gift?"

"Piper, please you must-"

"I cannot continue to muddle his feelings." She said softly, "But promise me he will receive this parcel."

"I promise, my dearest friend." Annabeth nodded hugging Piper for what was to be the last time the servant girl would see the princess.

"I must be off." Piper turned on her heel and nearly ran out of the palace. Choking back tears until she had returned to the village where she let a graceful smile smother out the melancholy song singing in her heavy heart.

When she returned to Ethel's shop she was greeted with a delivery.

"Octavian the Auger has a delivery. I know you always stay to help him in his old age." Ethel handed her the package. Piper appreciated Ethel for her intuition, for she knew Piper well, and she knew the young girl would not do well to stay in the village, with all the talk of the prince's engagement to, whoever the gossips had decided that hour. Ethel placed her hand on the young girls cheek, sympathy spread thickly through her motherly gaze.

"I'll be back when he releases me." Piper bowed slightly heading back out to the busy streets. She walked to the Auger's cabin, a run down hovel just outside of the village. Usually she cooked and cleaned his home whenever she visited. Though as it was, she had not been to seem him in the past week since the whirlwind of the prince's birthday celebration began. She pitied the man, after all he was so lonely and had done nothing to deserve such loneliness. No one ever deserves such loneliness as he experienced.

She knocked briskly on his front door.

"Come in my dear." He called in a graveled voice.

She walked into the old shack with a kind smile, "Hello, Octavian." She said sweetly, "I've brought you your parcels."

"Very good my dear." He was facing away from her, toward the dismal fire in the dusty fireplace. His whole home was only one dusty room. The floor was packed dirt, the walls crumbling stone. His bed, a mattress and a thin blanket, which Piper had made herself some years ago. He had a table that was full of dirty dishes, with two worn decaying chairs. One other chair sat broken in the corner, leaning against the only cupboard that contained foods and spices. Octavian sat in a worn lounge chair directly in front of the fireplace. "Leave the parcel on the bed. Come and greet me." He held his hand to her.

She left the parcel where he'd asked, walked to him, and kissed his knuckle, "How are you this day?"

"As always, better now that you have granted me your presence." He smiled a wrinkled smile, squeezing her hand as he did so.

"I'll fix this fire for you." She said before beginning to feed the fire.

"You'll be covered in cinders when you're through with that, my dear."

"There are worse things." She said watching the fire grow. Without turning back to look at him, she asked from the floor. "What other chores do you have for me?"

He leaned forward, his eyes shining as he said, "Clean the pot and bring it to me."

With a nod, she cleaned the pot using the fresh water he had in a pitcher and she brought it to him.

"Good girl." He patter her cheek, "Now bring me the two jars in the cupboard. The green ones." She did as instructed.

"Do you want me to make you something?" She asked.

"No." He said sharply, "Bring me the skinned rabbit now, the one on the table." Piper removed some disgusting looking bowls to find a half marred rabbit.

"Are you certain you don't want me to clean up a bit?" She asked handing him the rabbit. He threw it in whole, straightaway into the concoction, along with all the contents of the jars.

"Water." He ordered. And so she brought it to him.

"Really, I'll start on your dishes." She said as he put the pot over the roaring flame.

"No need my dear." He said stirring the pot with a spoon that still had crumbled something on it.

"Why ever not?" She asked. When suddenly she was forced to watch, in horror, as he stuck his hands into the cauldron, "Octavian!" She screeched at the sight of his wild eyes and the sounds of his crazed mutterings.

The liquid seemed to fill him up, covering his entire form. Piper couldn't decide whether or not to lunge at him, in a meager attempt to help him, or to stay where she stood. In her hesitation, his transformation completed. The liquid dissipated, leaving the Auger young, no older than twenty years. Thin and lanky, eyes burning with ferocity.

"Octavian!?" She backed away from him.

"Hello my dear, it will be so sad to see you perish."

He attacked. She screamed.

* * *

Jason was sick of all the maidens in his home. There would be one girl to fit the slipper and when they'd ask if the shoe was hers, she'd simply inform them, that shoe, in fact, was not her's. He wondered why they didn't just ask if the shoe was theirs in the first place, wasn't that simpler?

"That's what I'm saying." Queen Athena had told him when he'd grumbled this out loud. He was slouched in his throne as each girl -they were lined up as far as outside the palace- tried on the shoe.

"Pst!" He heard a sharp breath. He looked over to find the source of the sound, in the shadows stood Princess Annabeth gesturing for him to join her.

He slipped away, noticed by his aunts, uncles, and cousins, all of whom did not care in the slightest as to where he was going. They too were bored out of their minds, and were making valiant attempts to remain awake. The Princes Luke, Percy, and Nico, along with Lord Frank had been required to sit through the monotony, for some reason or another, while the princess's were not even allowed in the throne room. Prince Jason knew he'd need to apologize for that later.

"What is it?" He asked in a hushed tone when he reached her.

"I've been looking for a way in for an hour now. You'd think they'd let a royal in here."

"Oh please, you don't want to be here, enduring this." He sighed, "It's awful."

Annabeth shook her head. "Nonetheless. Piper has left this for you."

"Piper?" His eyes shone as he gazed at the parcel.

"She says she did not wish to get in the way of any marriage you may now be involved in."

He took the hard package and held it close to his chest. He felt only slightly closer to her.

"Pipes." He said under his breath, trying to pass it off as only a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Jason." Annabeth said sincerely pitying her beloved cousin.

He looked at the package, "What is it?"

"I know not."

He opened the gift only to gaze at it in dumbfounding awe. Piper's parting gift, was the match to the other shoe. The one that belonged to the long lost princess.

"Heavens above." Annabeth gasped covering her mouth.

"Unbelievable." Jason whispered in astonishment before turning around, "Father! I know who she is!"

All who were present in the room looked at the Prince and Princess. Jason held out the matching shoe to the king.

"Impossible, this is not Annabeth's-"

"Not mine, uncle." Annabeth sighed.

"But I know who. We must find her." Jason, somewhat frantically turned to Annabeth and asked her. "Do you know where she has gone?"

"I presume back to the dressmaker's."

Jason gripped the slipper in his hand as he bolted out of the throne room. Lord Frank, Prince Percy, Prince Nico, and Prince Luke rushed to follow Jason, who had stolen the first horse he came across, and began bolting headlong into the streets. He recalled the prophesy; twice she shall run from title wife.

She had twice run from title wife, as she fled from the palace both after the ball and after saying goodbye to Annabeth. Both times without knowing her true nature. She being a princess, betrothed to himself, how fate had seemed to smile down upon the prince. But the parts about death shook him to his core, and did not allow him any room for celebration on his good fortune.

People fled the streets as the princes rode through town. The shopkeepers had gathered outside to see what the cause for all the commotion was. The princes came to a grinding halt when Ethel's store came into view.

"Dressmaker!" Jason called as his horse reared to a stop.

"Yes, your highness?" She bowed before the five noblemen who had stopped in front of her shop.

"Where is she? Piper!? Where did she go?" His eyes were wild and he was frantic in his speech with worry.

"I- I sent her on a delivery."

"Where!?"

"To the old Auger's. Just on the outskirts of town. Your highness." It was then that a shrill scream, however faint it was, found itself lodged in the ears of every villager.

The prince cried out her name, "Piper!" And raced off to find the girl, his cousins and in-laws not far behind.

* * *

Piper screamed as the man tackled her to the ground, her breath stolen by her surroundings the moment she hit the hard packed dirt floor.

"What are you doing?!" She asked. He did not answer, he stared quizzically at her, standing up and encompassing her neck in his hands. He shook her, cutting off her breath before throwing her aside, the stone cracked and dust rained down as she collapsed.

"Why do you still live?" He asked, tearing her dress in the process of throwing her on his bed.

"I-" He held her by her wrists, pinning her to the bed.

"What is your secret, girl? You could not have known of your curse!"

"Curse?" Piper asked struggling under his sudden strength.

"You are to die by my hands and yet you have not!" He scolded and snarled at her, "Now tell me, how did you break the curse?"

"I knew of no curse!"

"Lies!" He took her head in his hands, "You are dead! You must die!"

"But I don't-"

He shook her head causing her to scream yet again, "And yet you live. You breathe, and you live. Why!?"

"I do not know what you say! I know not of your curse!"

He threw her head down on the bed, "You are to die by _my _touch! You are not meant for this life!" He smacked her cheek with such force the redness brightly overtook her entire face.

"Please! I beg of you tell me this curse!" She groveled as he shook with anger.

"You mother promised you to a young prince."

"What?" She whispered, "But-"

"And I saw that you would grow to be sinister. Evil enwrapping your heart, and you would ruin the peace that has graced these lands. I cursed you so the world would not ever know of your cruelty. So that your husband would not suffer under your influence. And so, I took you from your cradle and sold you as a slave. I could not kill a child, however, and I had resolved to kill you later in your life. When your true intentions were revealed.

"I watched you grow up, and waited. Which, as it now seems was a fatal flaw in my plans. It seems my magic was intercepted by another. Who's help did you seek? Who did you find to change my curse?"

Piper shook her head, "I never once knew of a curse. I had only my master and his wife to raise me. They had told me that I was sold by my family as a servant as they could not afford a child. Please, I have been raised as a servant girl. I promise you."

"Your master... Give me his name!"

"My... My master Chiron."

"I knew it. He bent your curse and changed your fate." The Auger spat at her.

"What fate!? What curse!?"

"He blessed you with a kind relentless heart. He gave you the goodness you now find yourself in possession of, and gave you a way to escape your death." He turned to look at her, his eyes filled with hate.

"Please, tell me my curse." She groveled to him.

_The hands of death will grace the girl_

_With vile heart and evil's pearl_

_A simple touch shall claim her life_

_As twice she's run from title wife_

_Dead she shall stay in that wicked shack_

_The kingdom be saved by humbled act_

He stared at the girl who lay before him, "You have grown to love and possess only kindness in your once vile heart. Even so, I must finish what I have started. I cannot allow the fate of the kingdom to remain so shaken."

He pulled out a knife that had been concealed by his robes and charged at her. Piper scrambled off of the bed, falling to the floor, she found herself trapped.

Then it was, that the door flew off of it's hinges and revealed the five noblemen who had come to aid the young princess.

Prince Jason stepped forward, "You will drop your blade, and step away from the princess." He ordered sharply.

The Auger did not heed the prince's command and brought down the knife over the girl. Lord Frank shot an arrow into the hand of the Auger, his knife clattering to the ground by the princess's feet.

"So that's how we will play this game?" Octavian pulled the arrow from his hand. Piper hurriedly scrambled from his reach as the Auger charged the princes. She did not know why Jason had called her princess, nor did she fully understand the situation, but she knew there was magic in play.

She had always known that her late master had possessed at least a little magic. Not that she knew more then that he was indeed a practitioner. It was simply not an important part of his legacy, in her mind. She hardly even recalled it when the Auger spoke to her of her former master's magical ability.

Octavian had conjured a sword for himself as he began to face the princes. At first she could only watch the encounter, stunned at Octavian's sudden skill in sword play, able to not only hold his own against the noble men, but send the chilling fear of him defeating them, down Piper's spine.

She looked around the hovel, frantically searching for anything to aid the situation. She could use no weapon, she didn't know how. The only thing she could think of, was the spell book. There was an old legend that a wizards powers lived inside of him, as a flickering flame of power. And their spell book was the fuel of their power, the wood pile to feed their inner flame, maybe she could do something if that legend were true.

Piper crawled to the bed and found beneath the mattress a book of spells. She had thought it a cook book over the years of her cleaning for him, but now it made sense why he would keep it hidden. She'd just assumed he had some great secret family recipe book or something.

She didn't know what she was going to do with the book when she found it, but she took one look at the fire place and purposefully ran to it. She recalled silly old wives tales, the legends that said the very essence of magic lived within magic practitioners. Her thoughts ran faster than her feet. If she were to destroy the fuel to his magic, would she not wholly destroy him as well?

Unnoticed by the brawling princes she tossed the spell book into the fire, watching the old leather and crinkled pages become one with the flame.

Octavian collapsed, as the fire roared angrily beside the girl, blasting her to the far wall. The house shook as the fire raged in its hearth. Octavian's skin boiled and melted as he let out a scream in absolute agony. The fire within him, the fire of his magic was roaring out of proportion.

The flame they could see, melded into red hot hands clawing for their master. He screamed as the hands took hold of him, sizzling as they dragged him into its depths. The Auger was consumed with flame, the whole hovel shaking with the amount of power present. And then, utter silence.

Piper's eyes scanned the scorched floors, the empty fireplace that was covered in soot. The stones closest to the area were blackened and crisp. The bed and the cupboard were still kissed with live little flames. There was broken pottery scattering the floors, the table and chairs were slouched and even missing a few legs. From what she could see, some of the scorched furniture had lost their layer of dust, having replaced it with soot.

Piper's body shook with soreness, her whole body ached from having been thrown about like a child's doll. What had just happened she wasn't entirely certain. But whatever it was had been planned her whole life. And it most certainly wasn't supposed to turn out this way. Why had she done such a thing? Why had she, essentially allowed herself to kill that man? Was her truly evil spirit revealing itself?

"Piper!" She turned to see the princes gathering around her. Jason held her head in his hand, "Are you alright? Did he harm you?"

She looked at each prince, their worried faces filling her with worry of her own, "I'm alright." She answered looking back into Jason's eyes, safety and comfort easily present in his gaze. He squeezed her to his chest relief filling him up completely.

"He-" She gathered her thoughts for a moment.

"He what?" Jason asked softly. Pulling back just enough to see her face, still searching for any sign of damage done to her.

"He told me I was born evil. Or that I would grow to be."

"He's the one who placed this curse on you."

"Oh... My curse"

"You know of it?" Prince Percy stepped forward.

"He spoke it to me."

_The hands of death will grace the girl_

_With vile heart and evil's pearl_

_A simple touch shall claim her life_

_As twice she's run from title wife_

_Dead she shall stay in that wicked shack_

_The kingdom be saved by humbled act._

She recited easily as if she had known it all her life. She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I've caused much trouble in this kingdom."

"That is not your prophesy." Prince Luke said.

"It is, he said it was so." She protested.

"That's not the one we know of." Prince Jason said softly.

"What curse do you know of?" She asked.

Prince Nico cleared his throat,

_The hands of death will grace the girl_

_With kindness spark and gentle curl_

_A simple touch shall claim her life_

_As twice she's run from title wife_

_Dead she shall stay in that wicked shack_

_Unless her heart hath found its match_.

She shook her head, "I don't understand."

Jason let out a gentle sigh, "Piper, please, let us take you back to the palace. We'll sort out everything when we return."

"No, I'm not to go to the palace." She said, her voice shaking tremendously. "He said I am evil."

"You must." Prince Percy stepped forward.

"The king commands you be brought to him." Prince Luke agreed.

"Whatever for? For this?" She gestured to the mess of a home, "Will he give me the punishment I deserve?"

"We will first determine if there even is deserved punishment." Prince Luke said, "And we'll go from there.

"But-"

"Please, come with us, you seem weak, princess." Lord Frank said, his gentle demeanor and worry for the situation having made him anxious.

She still shook her head, "You should not worry yourselves over a commoner like me, though I truly thank you for your kindness."

Prince Jason pulled out her slipper smiling softly, "But you are no commoner." He said.

"Why did you bring that with you? And what in heaven's name do you mean?" She asked.

"I brought this, because it is rightfully yours, princess."

"Princess?" She asked.

"Your curse," Prince Percy stepped forward, "is the curse that was laid upon the daughter of Queen Aphrodite at her birth. And that little slipper, is the slipper of the princess."

"You, in other words." Prince Nico said.

She shook her head though it made the world spin, "I am no princess."

"By blood and deed. You _are _a princess, through and through." Prince Jason told her.

"You must come with us, back to the palace." Prince Luke said to her.

She found herself nodding, her thoughts swimming through the mud of her mind, and with the help of Prince Jason, she stood. Only to stumble in his arms, pain filling her up, reminding her that she had been tossed about the room not too long ago. Jason cradled her in his arms and sat her on his horse.

"We'll be there soon." He promised mounting behind her. They set their horses into a gallop hurrying to the palace.


	3. Chapter 3 Happily Ever After

Upon their arrival, the entourage was greeted by the elder of the royal family and the young princess's. A thought that sent burning embarrassment through Piper's whole body.

Once the group had dismounted she was presented to the kings and queens. Princesses Annabeth, Thalia, and Hazel stood back just in front of the rows of servants who had gathered to see the long lost princess. These servants were shocked to find it was a young girl whom they had already known.

Piper did not allow Jason to hold her as they approached to the royal family.

"Is she-"

"Silence." King Zeus ordered Queen Aphrodite, she obeyed him, staring at the young girl. "State your name."

"Piper, your majesty." She attempted a curtsy but with her ripped dress and unstable legs it was hardly a proper curtsy.

"Oracle, come lay hands on the girl."

The red head smiled, "There is no need, majesty, she is the one you have been searching for."

He looked back at her, "Is that so?"

"Quite. She has even returned to us having smashed her prophesy to bits."

He looked back to the girl, "Truly you must have a remarkable tale to tell, young one."

She shook her head, "Oh no, your majesty. I'm just a peasant, nothing more."

"Is that so?" A wizened old voice sounded from behind the group. Piper smiled instantly at the voice as she turned to see her old master. She would have been more surprised by his presence, had she not been held captive by an apparent magic practitioner and told she was, in reality, a long lost princess.

"Master Chiron." She sighed walking up to him and bowing to the best of her ability. "You live."

"Wizards do not die as mortals do child." He said, "It's very complicated, if you wish to know the truth. And you, my princess should not be bowing to me." He humbly dipped his head bowing respectfully to her.

She looked into his kind eyes, "So it's true? I am... a princess?"

"Indeed."

"Then which curse is rightfully mine?"

"I will tell you a secret young one, a lesson that you have learned wholly by yourself." He smiled softly at the girl, "You have the power to change your destiny, I only gave you the tools to do so."

"How was my curse changed so dramatically? My destiny was once vile cruelty, and yet, it now states only mild kindness."

"You, my dear. You changed your fate. You did not become the monster he had thought you would be. I did nothing but teach you, you learned by yourself how to live. Thus, the curse changed to fit the situation you had found yourself in. The Auger was well intentioned but it seems he did not take into account your upbringing. Which really is a shame." Chiron then turned to the King, "Your majesty I believe that I have yet again proved that I will not fail you."

The King nodded, "Princess, come foreword."

Piper turned slowly to face her king and took ginger steps toward him, averting his gaze by glancing at the cobblestone road.

"You will look at me when I address you." She looked up at him, her breath hitched in her chest. She did not at first look into his eyes, rather, she searched his face, the etching of wrinkles, the age and wear. His coldness, his brooding, but also a bit of longing. "Now that you have been returned to your rightful post as princess, we will arrange for your immediate coronation as such. Preparations for your marriage will begin as well."

"You can't possibly be serious, my king." Queen Aphrodite stepped closer to him, "She has just been returned and all you care for is your legacy? Let there be joy among the people, for our princess, my daughter, has returned." She turned to look at the peasant girl, tears held back with little restrain.

"It is her duty to be wed."

"It is no duty of hers to be forced so quickly into a marriage when she knows of nothing in this position. I beg of you, give her time, allow her to learn the ways of a princess."

As the queen argued with the king, the silent man who had always stood by his queen walked up to Piper. He took her head gently in his hand as he cried effortlessly.

"My daughter, you have come home." She did not know how to respond to him, but he did not care about such a thing. Instead he pulled from his pocket, a small golden heart shaped necklace. "I had this made for you on the day of your birth, but I was never able to give it to you."

She shook her head, "I do not deserve something-"

"You deserve so much more than I will ever be able to provide for you. My daughter, my princess. Your goodness is what has saved you, and no other will ever take this from you. You will make a wonderful queen." He engulfed her in his arms, squeezing her tightly. However, too tightly, as her body filled up with pain and her consciousness dissipated.

"Princess!" Chiron lunged to help hold the weight of her so that the king would not let her body fall to the ground.

The kings and queens turned their attention to the girl and saw her limp in the arms of the wizard and the king.

"Son, what has happened to her?" King Zeus demanded an answer.

"The Auger, he must have injured her before our arrival." Prince Jason answered having been blocked away from the princess by the two men holding her.

"Apollo!" Queen Aphrodite gasped at the sight of her child so lifeless, she had only just been reunited, it would be so cruel of the fates take her away from the world now. However, she and the other royals kept their distance.

Lord Apollo removed the princess from Chiron's arms to examine her, "She will live, she breathes still." The royal family took a sigh of relief, "She requires rest, and time to heal."

King Zeus nodded, "Take her to the infirmary." The king and the other royals left the scene, by entering the palace. A single guards relieved the king and Apollo of Piper's weight, carrying her to the infirmary.

Once in the throne room King Zeus and the other royals gathered to discuss what their course of action was to be.

King Zeus took over the court in a matter of moments, "We shall decide here and now, the preparations necessary for the marriage between our two kingdoms." He looked at Queen Aphrodite and her husband.

"You know my position." She said firmly.

"And you know mine. You know of the contract we put in place. That our two children were to marry by the ages of sixteen."

"Yes, and you also know that the girl you wish to throw into such a high prestige of royalty, knows nothing of royalty." Queen Aphrodite argued on.

"She is not wrong." Queen Athena stepped forward, "Would it be wise to place a girl who knows so little of policy and propriety in the position of queen?"

"Athena is right." King Poseidon stepped forward, "The girl needs time."

"She has no time." King Zeus protested.

"She must be given something. The poor girl has lived her life in the muck of the streets, she should not be thrust so sparingly into this world without proper training." King Hades stepped forward, "I propose a bargain. Since it seems no side will win at this rate. Plan your wedding, Zeus, but do take your time to insure every detail is refined. In that time, Athena, we shall find the princess a tutor, to teach her the ways of royalty. Does that seem fair, brother?"

King Zeus held back a snarl, "Yes, that would seem to make the most sense. Thank you for your plentiful wisdom, brother." Hades gave a tantalizing bow to his brother. "Athena, you will find a tutor for the young princess. Apollo, you will oversee her care. The rest of you... It seems we have a wedding to plan."

"Jason, isn't this exciting?" Annabeth asked her cousin, as the other royals left to their separate agendas. "You get to marry her, your true love." She hugged him enthusiastically.

He gently returned the hug, but with such a caution Annabeth couldn't help her noticing.

"Is something the matter?"

Prince Jason shook his head, "I am only concerned for her. That is all."

"She will recover, you heard Lord Apollo say it as such." Prince Percy approached the two.

"I... I am aware of that."

"Then whatever is wrong? Surely there is something else." Princess Thalia approached her brother.

"I simply worry that is all." He shook his head.

"What for?"

"For her, she's so naiive to this world."

Annabeth chuckled, "How could you possibly believe that?"

"She went outside the safety of the city, almost everyday to take care of that man." He said the words, that man, with such distaste it could not be ignored.

"Out of the goodness of her heart." Annabeth retorted.

"And she went alone."

"Not one person in this kingdom would harm her and you know that well."

Jason shook his head, "She does not see reality easily."

"No, she absolutely does not." Annabeth chuckled taking her cousin's hand. "But that's what you love about her. She believes in goodness, she always has and always will. She will make you a perfect wife, through love and gentility. You still love her?"

He nodded, "I love her as her perfect self."

"Then what is the problem?" Percy stepped forward.

Jason shook his head, "I worry that as a princess, she most certainly is not prepared. The life of a princess is a difficult one. She has a long road ahead of her."

"Then we must help her will we not?" Princess Hazel smiled, "She will be our queen someday."

"I'm afraid, Jason, you're not telling us what you really worry for." Lord Frank raised a skeptical brow to the prince.

"For so long, I've only dreamed of taking her hand, marrying her. And yet, now that it is so closely mine... I fear... At least, I find myself very, confused."

"You can have everything you've ever wanted. And you don't know what to do because of it." Lord Frank interpreted.

"I suppose."

"No supposing, yes or no?"

"I simply do not know."

"Brother, why don't we all go out to the gardens to discuss this further. Today is no day to remain indoors, especially with our parents off planning and such." Thalia placed her hands on his shoulders, "I believe our young princess will not wake for some hours. After some tea and a meal we may return to see her. Alright?"

Jason nodded to his sister, and the others followed the siblings out to the court yard.

* * *

Loud creaking filled the infirmary followed by a heaving gasp. Piper sat up having suffered through a terrible nightmare. Sore all over, she arched her back, cupping her face as uneven breath settled in her breast, what had happened to her?

"Princess." She heard, she cursed that name in the silent parts of her heart. She felt a hand on her back, which prompted her to glance upward towards the voice, her eyes met with those of Lord Apollo. "Please lay back down, you must rest yourself."

She was silent again, looking around the infirmary as Lord Apollo slowly lowered her back onto the bed. She felt almost uncomfortable to be laying on such a plush mattress, the blanket he pulled up around her was softer than any fabric she'd ever touched before.

"I-"

"Hush, please, rest." He looked at her with such a stern softness; she couldn't help but shut her eyes. It took only a few short moments for Piper to reopen her eyes. There was such a surreality in the situation she found herself in. How could anyone fathom that she, Piper, the seamstress and servant, could actually be a princess?

She almost couldn't stomach the thought of it, laying in a bed that was so lavish, surrounded by people who called her by a title rather than her name. No, she most certainly did not belong, and suddenly she felt ill about it. Her stomach in knots, thinking of what her mistress were to do if she saw her there. The beating she'd endure, sudden fever chills swept over her body, flush all across her cheeks.

"Need not be embarrassed, princess, it is only I."

Piper turned her head to see Master Chiron stood beside her bed. " Master-"

"Please you must cease calling me your master."

"But, I know you by no other name."

"I will allow teacher but not master." He smiled kindly at her. "Now, my child, you must tell me what troubles you, before that blasted Lord comes back to meddle with your affairs."

"I cannot truly be a princess, can I?" She asked still not quite convinced.

"You can and you are."

"But it makes no sense, why would I be some child of prophesy?"

"Because, the fates deemed it so. Whether you believe it or not, you carried the destiny of the world on your shoulders from the moment of your birth." He attempted to assure her.

"I couldn't possibly have had such a responsibility. I am a simple servant."

"Maybe by nurture, but by blood that is not the case."

"The world deserves better than I as it's queen."

"There is no better, my child. You faced the great adversity of your upbringing. When you were meant to be made evil, you chose only goodness."

"And yet I can only feel as if that is not true."

"There are many things in this life that we humans cannot have our hand in. We cannot choose how others will act, nor how they will react. But we can choose our own actions and reactions. You chose kindness instead of ugliness in the face of adversity."

Piper, still pensive spoke. "Be that as it may, I still find myself uncertain in my abilities to become a proper princess."

"Well, my child, now you have yet another chance to choose your destiny. If you believe your path in life is not that of a princess, you may choose to run. Flee the kingdom to another land. Or you may stay here in the palace and try as you might to become the best princess you can be." He touched her cheek fondly. "And either choice I will approve."

"You would approve of a coward, who runs from her trials?"

"Of course, you are my princess after all." Chiron laughed shortly, "I cannot guarantee you would not be caught and forced to become a princess, if you choose to run. And I cannot guarantee happiness if you stay to become a princess. The choice is yours, and how you react to that choice is also entirely your own."

Piper sighed deeply. "It's all so very strange. So complicated and demanding."

"Yes, it is, the world tends to be such."

"Tell me, if I am to stay, will they hide me away like a secret? Will I be captured and locked here?"

"I only wish I knew, for your sake."

"What do you know then? About my life here?"

"I know that you are to be made a queen someday."

"I'm certain he'll not understand me, whatever prince they so wish to have me wed."

"I presume, you have decided to stay?"

She smiled up at him. "Well, I'm in no condition to attempt an escape at the present time. I'm afraid Lord Apollo would have me struck down for such a heinous crime."

"Indeed."

"And also, I do believe that Princess Annabeth would not allow me to flounder. I'm sure she'll enjoy a bit of revenge by being my teacher."

"I agree with that my dear." Chiron sighed.

"Will you being going M-... Teacher?"

"I'm afraid so, my destiny calls for me to be elsewhere."

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked suddenly feeling drowsy and assuming it was Master Chiron's doing, she had determined she would always call him master and there was no changing that.

"Someday, child, someday." She barely blinked, but nonetheless felt sleep fall upon her.

* * *

Lord Apollo was hesitant to allow Piper any visitors during her recovery. The one exception he made was when her father demanded he see his child, on the second day her of stay in the infirmary. Only, the king hardly spoke at all to his daughter. He sat and held her hand, staring at her in wonder. Feeling undeniably uncomfortable, Piper feigned sleep through most of the visit.

After her week spent in the infirmary she was cordially introduced to her new tutor.

"Princess, it's time for you to wake." Lord Apollo gently woke her, behind him stood a stern faced man with a crease in his brow and a reddish tint to his face. She sat up, though both the lord and the tutor lunged forward help her sit up.

"Oh… Thank you." She said gently.

"Princess, this is Tutor Salborne. He'll be your personal tutor for the coming months, however long that shall be."

"Your highness." He bowed at his waist.

"A pleasure to meet you." She dipped her head to him.

"I will wait for you just outside the infirmary, your lady's maid will dress you, and we will begin your first lesson."

The two men walked away and a servant approached her.

"Margaret." Piper smiled brightly, "Oh how wonderful it is to see a familiar face."

Margaret smiled back at her, "Yes, your highness."

"Don't you do this to me as well, please, I'm your friend, as I always have been."

"Things are much different now, highness." She said, "Come, let me dress you. Lord Apollo says I must be careful with you, as you are in a delicate state."

Piper suppressed a sigh, "I suppose I am." She allowed her lady's maid to dress her in something so rich in beauty, Piper felt positively ghastly. "Is there anything, less...er?"

Margaret looked up at her, "The king has picked your clothes highness, I can go look through your closet."

"Oh no, don't trouble yourself." Piper smoothed down the bright green fabric, her hands found their way to golden trims. The embroidery was so fine and delicate she felt like she could taint it with her touch.

"Then may I be dismissed?" She asked, trying to help Piper with the new processes of being a princess.

"Yes of course." Piper bowed her head as Margaret left, and in came her Tutor.

"My, we have some work ahead of us, don't we highness?" He said observing her, his gaze slowly traveling all along her body. "Your posture is not horrendous." He looked at her feet, "You do stand a bit turned out, but at least you aren't pigeon toed. Your grooming is decent for having been a peasant. We will see about your manners and schooling."

Piper suddenly wished she were paralyzed because of her encounter with an auger. She felt fear build up inside of her as she was led into a small study, a few chairs, a table, and a bookshelf sat neatly in the room. There were empty platters set up and an entire place setting before each chair.

"Please do take a seat." Tutor Salborne walked around the table and pulled the chair out for her. Tenderly she smoothed down her dress as she took the seat. "Excellent. Ladies, especially princesses must be dainty in every aspect of life. Now turn towards me." She did as she was asked. "No, no, no." He shook his head, "Legs stay together."

He reached under her skirt and pushed her legs together. "Your legs will never separate. If you must, cross your ankles."

She said nothing, she kept her mouth closed and let him continue her lesson on table manners, always sitting up straight which fork to use when, things of a nature and caliber that she had never felt the need to bother herself with. She had always set the tables and never eaten at them. She had some worry inside of her throat that trembled down to her heart when she was finally led out of the study.

They were going out to the gardens for tea, and then to her reading lesson before some writing as well. Just before lunch she would learn arithmetic. Lunch would be a reteaching of the mornings etiquette, and after lunch she would be ushered to her French lessons, followed by a class focused solely on the court and its inner workings. Her final lesson of the day would be singing before dinner, and then she would be allotted free time before bed.

Her tutor was quite disturbed at how little the young princess knew. While her civility was decent, she could neither read nor write. The only arithmetic she understood was small scale market exchanges. Her French was laughable and her knowledge of court was dismal. He was terrified to have her sing for him, but still he persisted, Queen Athena had requested him personally, after all.

"We're going to do a very simple one." He said tersely, Piper felt her soul shriveling up inside of her as she sat in front of the piano. She'd felt his frustration pulling at her all day and she simply couldn't blame him. She was having second thoughts about staying here, thinking that maybe she could still run. "It's called The Lord Bless You and Keep You. I'll be playing your notes, alright?"

She nodded mutely, anxiously she listened to his interlude. The words flooded back to her as memories of an old friend. She let the music become a part of her as she sang, _The lord bless you and keep you. The lord lift his countenance upon you, and give you peace, and give you peace, the lord lift his face to shine upon you. And be gracious unto you, be gracious…_

Tutor Salborne stared at the young princess as she sang, her embarrassment became so unbearable that she stopped in the middle of the verse. She felt her cheeks blaze and tears prickle in her eyes as she realized what a mistake staying in the palace was.

"Well, your highness, you have a lovely voice. I believe we've found your talent."

"Th-th-thank you." She swallowed her tears thickly.

"I will find much more deserving music for you, at your next lesson. For now I'll leave you be. You have had quite a full day after all." He stood and bowed respectfully to her before departing from her presence. When the study door shut behind him Piper burst into tears, laying herself on the piano before her. Questions floated in her mind of why on earth she was still there, why hadn't she run earlier? She believed this life would prove to be too much.

Right outside her door stood none other than King Poseidon, who had just returned from a hunting excursion with the young princes and his brothers, listening to the sobbing from within the study. Hesitantly, he opened the door, fearing what he would find. Upon his entrance Piper did not look up straight away, merely sat up, still looking at the piano as she apologized.

"I'm sorry, must I be going?" She asked not recognizing the king as himself.

"Whatever is the matter?" He asked taking a seat close by her.

"So much… Too much I'm afraid." She glanced at him.

"Things may not be as terrible as they seem now."

"All want to do is run away." She told him. "I'm not fit for this life."

"And what life would that be?"

"The life of a princess." She said the word with disdain. "I am no lady, not intellectual, not worldly. I could never be any of the things required of a princess."

"And you know this to be true?"

She nodded, "My tutor is frustrated, as am I."

"Is it not your first day of lessons?"

"It is."

"There is no rush for you to be a princess right this very moment."

She scoffed, "My coronation is set for the first of spring. And my wedding not long after, to some prince I have yet to become aware of."

"All things that will come, I promise you. Do not allow your mind to leap farther than your feet, princess. You are capable of great things. That is certain."

"How could that be?" She asked.

"A princess must rely on more than spoon that feeds her. She requires finesse in more than just what lies within the palace. You have the hardest parts of being a royal mastered, benevolence and an understanding of her people."

"They're hardly my people, I'll not rule at all."

Poseidon laughed at the girl, "Then you know little, if you believe you'll not be ruling. A king is nothing without his queen. Let him handle finance and policy. But always remind him of the people he serves."

She looked at the king kindly, "Who are you?"

"Nothing without my bride. Who happens to have once been a commoner." Piper's gaze grew more befuddled as he spoke. "The woman I married was no queen or princess. But she knows the people of my land better than I ever could."

"King Poseidon." She suddenly realized standing quickly and honoring him with a curtsy. "I apologize for my impropriety... And I thank you for offering me your home."

"Nonsense, sit back down young one." He said warmly, "You are a guest of honor."

She shook her head, "There is little that is honorable about me."

"I have heard otherwise from many a source. You must believe that we would not have allowed this happenstance, if we believed you to be incompetent."

"I am sure my tutor is reporting my incompetence as we speak."

"I disagree. And if he does, I'll have a new tutor found for you at once."

"He's not a bad man."

"I'm certain that even if he was, you would not admit to it."

"How do you know of me?" She asked him.

"I've asked my nephew, my daughter-in-law, the servants, and even a few guards. They all say the same thing. That you are kind, gentle, and humble. You are all of what this kingdom requires if these lands are to become united."

Her head formed a dull ache as her tears finally subsided. "I fear that will not matter?"

"What makes you say such a thing?"

"It matters not what I do. Rather, it matters what Prince Jason will do." Before he could speak she suddenly said, "I apologize, your majesty, I find myself quite exhausted. I wish to retire, if I may be permitted."

He smiled gently at her, "But of course. I shall lead you to your chambers." He stood and offered his arm out to her, she hesitantly took his offering walking beside him up through the palace. When they reached her room he opened the door for her.

"I will send up your lady's maid in a few moments, please feel free to make yourself comfortable throughout your time here."

She curtsied to him, "Thank you for your kindness, your majesty."

"The pleasure is mine." He nodded to her before heading down the hall. Piper stood in the door frame, trying to allow her heart time to catch up with her. She felt breathless and weak, her whole circumstance felt stifling. The palace walls seemed to steal away her life, choking her enough to keep her still, yet alive.

She soon retired to her room, her lady's maid helping to ready her for bed. Piper apologized to Margaret constantly for having so little knowledge of what she could and could not do. There was no need to be so apologetic, after awhile, Piper felt as if she was weighing on her patience.

The next two weeks were a whirlwind of studies, classes, and new tutors. She had four new tutors in addition to the one she had previously. Tutor Salborne taught her propriety and courtships, while she had another tutor for reading and writing. Yet another teacher for arithmetic, and one more for singing lessons. Her fourth and final new tutor was for a new class, dancing, which she found to be relieving. She was decent at dancing at the very least, with the addition of a class that was a release, and the ease of the movement calmed enough to keep her grounded at the palace.

Though she had never felt so disconnected from the world. She wondered about her mistress and Ethel, what had become of them? What of the baker? Who was making his deliveries? She wondered these things when she fell asleep on her lavish bed, that she feared she would never grow used to.

She feared a great deal of things, but she had no one to speak to, not since her encounter with Kind Poseidon. She felt she could not possible confide in Margaret, she would never understand her fears. No one would it seemed.

She spent many nights alone in her room, until it was, that one night as she sat in her room, still contemplating her decision to stay and become the princess she was interrupted in her thoughts.

"I simply don't believe that Thalia." Piper heard as her door opened. She turned quickly where she sat to see Princess Annabeth and Princess Thalia walking into her room.

"Annabeth." Piper sighed standing up to greet her friend.

"Piper." Annabeth smiled at her, yet still in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my chambers, what are you doing here?" She chuckled.

"Oh, forgive me, it's been such a long day for me. I thought this to be my chambers." Annabeth hugged her friend tightly.

"I forgive you a thousand times, if I must." Piper said, "How have I not see you in these weeks of my living here?"

"The palace is quite large." Thalia said from behind Annabeth.

"Piper, this is Jason's sister, Thalia."

Piper curtsied to her and then noticed she was in her sleeping gown. "I apologize for appearing to you as such. I have yet to have visitors at all in my time here."

"You are forgiven." Thalia smiled at her.

"Come, sit." Piper welcomed them in. "I hope that time has been kind to you both."

"Not as kind as it has been to you." Annabeth smiled at her friend.

"I am afraid, that only seems to be such." Piper sighed, "It's most difficult, the life I lead now."

"How so?" Annabeth asked.

"I know nothing of this world," Annabeth hid away her smile, she was reminded of Jason's exact words that now came from his love. "I'm unable to do so many of the things they require of me. Reading, writing, mathematics, languages."

"Fear not, my dearest friend, these things will grow easier."

"It has been a little over a month now, and all that I feel is that I am trapped. I have not ever ventured into the gardens, just on the balcony over looking them. There is so little I am allowed, Annabeth. So little that makes me feel as though I made the right choice."

"The right choice?" Thalia asked her.

"I wanted so desperately to run, princess-"

"Thalia, please. There happens to be no distinction from us." She said softly.

"Oh but there is, my first test is to be my coronation. There are so many elements and things to memorize… It is just two months from now and I fear I'll only make a fool of myself."

"Nonsense." Annabeth told her. "You were once my tutor, and now it shall be my turn. I will help you in any such way I can imagine."

"Thank you." Piper felt her voice choking in her throat as she laid her hand on Annabeth's knee.

"What then, after your coronation. What is to become of you after your test?" Thalia asked her.

"Well, Annabeth's marriage, they say I must be in attendance for. And then my own." Thalia and Annabeth gave each other looks of anticipation. "I am grateful that you shall be married to Prince Percy, Annabeth, for I know his love for you runs deep. Yet I cannot help but fear for myself, my selfishness is eating me alive."

"Why ever do you worry for yourself?" Thalia asked her.

"They have yet to tell me of my future husband, I fear for whom he may be. Try as I might, I can not fight the feeling of dread that comes about me by the very thought of him. What if he is cruel, or hateful? I must always assure myself he never could be. But I have heard of the ruthless leaders beyond our borders."

"They have not told you of your marriage?" Annabeth asked, "Why would they-"

The door to Piper's room was opened without announcement. King Hades entered the room. "I do believe it is improper for young ladies to be up at this hour. Especially when these young ladies are the future of the kingdom."

"I apologize greatly on our behalf, Uncle, we shall retire immediately." Thalia stood, as if she were dismissing him. However, the king did not move from where he stood. "Piper, I believe we shall see you in the morning." Thalia dipped her head and left. Annabeth kissed Piper's cheek as she bid her goodnight.

Piper continued to look at the king in her doorway. "Princess… I believe that you need not fear so much for the things you do in fact worry for. I can promise you, the hand that has decided your fate... it has been quite kind to you."

With that he closed the door behind him, leaving the young princess with her thoughts.

* * *

As it was, the future queen had a busy schedule and after her encounter with Annabeth, the princesses met for an extra two hours of lessons. Down in the study where Piper had so often taught the princess songs, the roles had been reversed. She lived in a way of scheduling, floating about the palace from lesson to lesson. Until just days before her coronation, when she and the royals set off toward Queen Aphrodite's lands for the coronation of the princess.

Piper found herself traveling with her mother and father. The trip was uncomfortable, for her. If she was to say the least. The couple stared at her, with smiles and tears, but no words. She felt as though she was a mannequin of a princess, and not their daughter. She felt she would never grow to love, these, her parents. Simply because they had not spoken even one word.

Upon their arrival to the palace Piper and her parents were greeted by a large crowd applauding the return of their princess. People all around her screamed and cried out her name. Piper felt her parents leading her one way, but she was fascinated by all these people who loved her, without knowing any one thing about her.

Once she had been ushered into the palace, she was allotted free time before she was to be made up for the feast. She took this time to venture out into the gardens. The ones back at King Poseidon's palace always looked so lovely and inviting. These gardens were no exception, these were much more romantic, however. Roses of all colors, lovely hanging willows, and especially beautiful hedges that rose high above the young princess's head. She found a small secluded portion of the garden. Surrounded by roses, and a large willow that expertly shaded a portion of the grass. Slowly, she slipped off her shoes, before taking a seat under the tree. The air had chilled much faster then it would have back in Poseidon's kingdom, the air was cool and crisp against her skin, the bitter breeze kissed her cheeks with blush as she attempted to read her book. Annabeth's lessons had helped her tremendously for her writing and reading, but she still struggled.

She took no notice of the shift in daylight, nor did she notice the man who was now standing before her, holding her slippers.

"Excuse me." She looked up sharply to see none other than Prince Jason standing before her, holding her slippers, and smiling brighter than the sun. "You seem to have an affinity with leaving your shoes behind, am I to believe this is a common occurrence?"

"Forgive me-... Jason, but I was merely making myself more acquainted with my surroundings." She was hardly able to contain herself. She had not seen the prince in all those months she had been staying at the palace in Poseidon's land.

"You are forgiven, but might I bring your attention to the time? It is quite nearly sundown and your lady's maids are anxiously searching for you."

"I was not aware." She said quickly standing, "Thank you for finding me."

"Your slippers miss." He said softly, holding them out to her.

"Yes, thank you." She sighed, taking them from his hands and slipping them on her feet.

"I have missed you, Piper. We have not seen each other since after my celebration."

"I have missed you as well…" Piper said softly as the two exited the gardens. "I've been ushered from study to study. I have only just seen Annabeth two months prior."

"She has told me so... I have been despairing in our time away."

"Jason?" She asked.

"I believe that I have found myself in love with you. And I can hide it no longer." He turned to her, "I would be so happy to hear you return that love."

She closed her eyes, avoiding his gaze. "There is so much to say."

"And it can all be said in just one word."

She shook her head, "I am a princess now."

"I am aware, Piper."

"They have said I will be married, Jason, and I can only imagine he will be half as wonderful as you."

Jason's heart fell deep inside his chest, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I only wish, my love, I wish it could be us, but I am uncertain of where my life lies. They tell me so little about my future. All they have said is that my marriage will be so in due time, and I know not to whom."

"This cannot be, Piper, tell me that what you speak not true, that they have not meddled with the arrangements." Jason was frantic and wild with fear. He could not suddenly lose her, not after all that had become of them. He had saved her, after all, professed his love for her openly. His father could not be so evil as to change their courtship.

"Piper, there you are my dear, hurry now, your maid have been shaken with worry." Tutor Salborne rushed her off to her temporary chambers, leaving Jason is utter despair. This simply could not be, he suddenly felt the autumnal chill sicken him, he felt a jolt of understanding, for he now knew the meaning of every poem and lament about lost love.

He hurried himself to Percy's chambers, where Prince Nico, and Lord Frank were also present.

"Jason! Come, let us celebrate the coronation of your beloved! We were getting ourselves a head start." Percy laughed jubilantly.

"She's… She is to marry another." He said, the feeling of tear prickling in his eyes.

"You are mistaken, her hand has been yours since her birth." Lord Frank said dismissively.

"She has just told me herself, she knows not whom she is to wed." Jason collapsed on Percy's bed, defeat filling him up.

"There must be some mistake." Nico said, "Your father would not stand for it."

"I am certain they have just not told her that she is to be your wife. A simple misunderstanding." Percy said.

"I feel as though nothing else matters. Not if she cannot be mine." Jason's hands covered his mouth as his hand were a barrier, holding back his emotions before they overflowed.

"She will be, her love for you is as strong as your love for her is. Do not worry yourself. Her heart is yours." Frank comforted his friend.

"Be that as it may, it matters not where her heart lies, if policy intervenes." Jason said bitterly.

None of the other noble men could argue with his statement. As for his future bride, she could not help the aching in her chest as she thought of him. She had always known they could never be, but now she really couldn't escape from him. Were she still a seamstress she could have hidden away in the shop, even runaway to King Hades' land if she'd had no other choice, but now she would have to face him, and she wondered why she didn't run in the first place.

She was taken to the feast, and sat next to Annabeth, who was in turn, sitting next to her future husband. Right across from Piper sat Jason, and on her other side was her mother. Her discomfort was surprisingly unnoticeable by the other nobles, and the whole feast was filled with much merry making among those who had not heard about the princess's dilemma.

Meanwhile, Prince Jason had pulled his father aside, to confide in him about the trail he now seemed to face.

"Father, may I have a moment?"

"Son?" The king looked at his heir.

"I have spoken with Piper, and she seems to be confused about whom she is being courted by. Have her tutors not yet told her, that I am to be her husband? Am I still to be her husband?"

"Of course you are, what kind of questions are you asking me? Unless you are implying that her mother will have her married to another."

"Absolutely not, the confusion begins and ends with her." Prince Jason slipped away from the conversation, before his father could blow the question out of proportion. Jason's whole being shaking with sudden anticipation as he searched the crowd. He was going to marry the love of his life, he could not wait to inform her of their good fortune.

Piper, however, had left as soon as the dancing began, escaping to a quiet corridor just close enough that she would not be disturbed. At least, so she had thought, for Prince Jason appeared before her, not long after she'd taken a seat.

"Piper, are you alright?"

"I'm afraid that all of my thoughts lead me back to you, highness." She said without a thought spared on the words leaving her mouth. Their eyes met, anguish in hers and longing in his.

He sat beside her, in front of the fire, "What thoughts?"

"He'll be kind, won't he?" She asked, "I mean, maybe my union won't be too terrible as I imagine it. But he'll… he'll take good care of me, and his kingdom. He'll be strong, and if I'm lucky, he'll love me."

"I'm certain he is kind." Jason said gently, "And he'll handle you with great care. He'll gather his strength from how much he loves you. He will give you his heart, and all that he is. He will give you his world if you shall give him yours."

"How can you be certain? There are so many men in this world Jason, and not all of them are so good to their wives."

"I know that he will treat you like the goddess you are." He said taking her hand in his own.

"Goddess?" She asked, recalling the night they shared, the one that felt so long ago. Before she was a princess, when all they'd had were unfulfilled dreams, things that were only phantoms of the past to them now.

"Indeed." He smiled at her.

"How can you say these things to me now?"

"Because, my darling, I'm to be your husband."

She ripped her hand from his, "Do not toy with me now, Jason."

"I could never imagine it, my dear. I am completely serious."

"If you knew... then why did you-"

"I had mild concern, that your mother had changed her mind, but now I am certain that you will be my bride."

"But... But…. How?"

"Your mother and my father, have long ago planned to unite our kingdoms, and at your birth we were promised to one another. Ever since you were brought into this world, our fate has been so."

"This… This is unreal."

"It's the only thing that's real."

"But… How… and When?"

"Piper, look at me, my darling. We are to be wed. You and I. We will spend our lives ruling over these kingdoms, uniting our lands. It's every dream… Well, every dream I've ever had, come true."

Piper felt breathless and weak, "You speak nothing but truth? Am I to believe you wholeheartedly?"

"You are to believe me with every fiber of your being. I love you and we are to be man and wife."

She lept at him, holding his neck as if her life depended on her doing so. She smiled genuinely, a happiness never known to the princess traveled through her body, shocking her with the reality of the situation. She loved him, and she was to become his wife.

* * *

And so there was a time of great joy in the days and weeks that followed the princess's coronation. It seemed to most that the palace was filled with a new light, Piper remained with her mother and father in their kingdom, until it was time for Percy and Annabeth's wedding. It was during her time in her home kingdom, that she grew to love her mother and father, she remembered how to love all others before herself. Her kindness soon reached far throughout in the kingdom. She would, on occasion leave her home to pay visits to the village people, and with her she brought her love, leaving in her wake a renewed sense of goodness among the people.

When she left for Poseidon's kingdom, she was unsuspecting in what would soon be occurring upon her arrival. She was greeted by her beloved, her hand in his as he gently kissed her knuckles. Beside him was the bride to be, smiling graciously at her good friend. The young royals allowed themselves to wander through the palace, speaking vastly on their lives since they had last been parted. The two sweethearts walking with their hands held gently between them, palms caressing slim fingers as they spoke of trivial details. Jason spoke of their wedding, how it was so close yet so far away when he thought of how she would leave again before they were wed. She could not argue, for she felt the same as he.

As the day drew on, Annabeth was taken to meet with her mother, and Piper was left with Jason by herself.

"My love, what is it?"

"Hm?" She asked.

"You seem to be somewhere else."

"I'm always somewhere else, love." She said softly.

"And where are you now?"

"I just, I have not seen the village in the many months since I have become a princess."

"I see." He mused over her words.

"How fairs your father?" She asked not wanting to worry him with her petty problems.

"He has allowed himself far too much stress. I fear that his illness only grows worse."

She had hoped he would continue to speak, but it was that silence fell upon the couple.

"Jason!" Prince Nico ran down the hall, "Jason, there's an urgent matter that requires your attention immediately."

"I shall come at once." He nodded, "Forgive me, love, I'll speak with you before the ceremony tomorrow." He kissed her cheek and rushed after his fellow prince.

She watched them disappear down the corridor, her heart lodged in her tight throat. She turned on her heel and walked down to a familiar area of the palace, where the servants quarters resided. She passed by the guards with ease, careful not to get caught. All she wanted was to visit Ethel, and the others who had been so kind to her in her youth.

As she walked through the streets she smiled at the shopkeepers and shoppers alike. All of whom returned her soft smile, with a respectful bow and a smile of their own. How she had missed this village, the comradery of the town.

She did not knock before walking into the dressmaker's shop. She opened the door and was greeted with a gasp.

"Princess." Ethel curtsied.

"No, Ethel, please believe me. I'm still the servant girl who worked for you not too long ago." Piper grabbed the older woman by her elbows.

"You have grown child, grown into your beauty more than most." She placed a hand on Piper's cheek. "I always knew that a heart like yours was too delicate to be that of a slave."

"I was no slave." Piper said shaking her head, "How is she? My mistress?"

"She and her daughters left town months ago, went towards the sea to be married. Some coastal man has taken her hand."

"And what of the others? What of Maria, Beth, Catherine?"

"Maria has been blessed to find herself a mother, Beth has gone off to live with her oldest son, Catherine she still works here when I need an extra hand, and Alice has been married since your departure to an older gentleman. All of them are well, but none so well off as you."

"Well off, oh yes, constantly ushered to classes for lessons I cannot understand." She said bitterly, "I should not be ungrateful, but the life of a princess, while lavish and luxurious, is not an easy life."

"I suppose we all face tribulation in this life." She smiled.

"Do you require any such assistance?" Piper asked, "I miss sewing, they only allow me embroidery at the palace."

"I am unable to refuse you princess." Ethel smiled. Piper and Ethel set out to fill orders for young ladies, Piper finished her work swiftly, and found herself still wishing to do more. Ethel urged her to create her own dress, and so she did. A quick simple dress, that she would wear riding, she had decided for herself.

"I must be off, the night will soon be upon us." Piper told her. "Thank you, Ethel, you have given me so much in my life."

Ethel hugged the young princess, "You will give the kingdom the greatest gift you have to offer, child. You will give them the kindness of your heart, and that will be your thanks."

Piper headed out of the dress shop and down the street, when she reached the servant quarters a handful of guards greeted her.

"Princess, where have you gone off to? We were just about to report you missing."

"Worry not, I am alright." She told them.

"Your mother has been searching for you, highness, you best be getting inside."

Piper agreed, hurrying inside, she dropped her dress off in her chambers before actively searching for her mother.

"Are you certain you have not seen her? She was with you last." Piper heard her mother speak.

"I am certain, I left her some hours ago to visit my father." Jason spoke to the queen, his voice weak and trembling like thunder. "You understand what this means do you not?"

"Yes, I understand… But when are you to be married? If your-"

Piper did not walk straight away, as had been her first thought. Instead she walked towards the door, slightly ajar. and directly in front of where she stood. Upon her entrance, she saw King Zeus, laid in his bed, sweat stuck to his brow, breathing labored.

"Who is that?" He asked. Piper walked up to the bed and took the king's hand. "Your skin is chilled princess."

She could feel the fever in his hand, "Your skin burns with heat, your majesty."

"I have heard you to be missing, princess, my son, he worries greatly for you."

"You have raised your son well."

"I only wish I could claim that I raised him. It was my brother who produced him."

"But it was you that gave him so much. Your hand gave him his life."

"The only thing I can say I have done, as a father, is make my children's lives difficult."

"With what difficulty?" She could not help but ask. "You have given your children a united kingdom, that is something worth celebrating. You have given them their peace. Their futures will bear the fruit of your labor, you shall be remembered for this."

"You speak with such confidence for a once commoner."

"But that is how I know your legacy will be well remembered."

He breathed in sharply, "How do you know this?"

"Because those who carry out a legacy, are not those who lived it. A legacy is remembered by the people who have received its impact."

"But is my impact worthy? My family-"

"You have given me to your son, and we love so strongly that you cannot feel as though you have let him down. Our love is true, your majesty, I promise you. I love him more than any wife has loved any husband."

"You comfort me young one, though I have done nothing to deserve it." His eyes grew tired and heavy.

"Kindness is required by all. Kindness is needed more in this world than any other. Where there is kindness there is joy, where there is joy there is love for all." She said.

"Keep those words in your heart. As a queen, you will certainly need them." He squeezed her hand weakly.

"I will."

"My son, he needs you. He needs love."

"Then I shall be all he requires." She said kissing his forehead as his eyes closed.

She stood over his body, watching his breath rise and fall in his chest. She obliged the urge to hum softly, allowing a lullaby to help guide the king to sleep. She felt hands on her shoulders and a kiss on her cheek, not long after the king had fallen asleep.

"Let him rest, darling. You too require rest, before tomorrow." Jason whispered lovingly.

"Will there still be a wedding?" She asked.

"There will, return to your quarters, please. Your mother waits for you there."

"I see, goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

Piper walked to her room, and inside she was met with her mother.

"Who gave you permission to leave the palace, daughter?" She asked sternly.

"Only I, mother."

"Do you not comprehend how precious you are to the kingdom's well being? You are never permitted to leave. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." She nodded.

"Now, your bath is ready for you, and your dress for the morning ceremony. This is your final test before you become married yourself, and after that queen."

* * *

The day of Annabeth and Percy's wedding was a day of much joy, followed by a great sorrow. The day was warm and gentle in weather, the church wedding was large, and filled to the brim with extravagance. Piper sat very near the front of the church, watching the couple shine their smiles into one another.

The feast was large and jubilant, the dancing was lively, Piper's feet quick to match Jason's, as they spent the whole night dancing with one another. No one seemed to notice when the newly weds snuck off to their marriage bed early that night. And then it was such, that while the youngest of the royals found their beds that night, the king remained in the slumber he would never wake from. He had not woken since the princess had lulled him to sleep with kind words and a soft lullaby.

The day after the joyous wedding, began a week of mourning, before Jason was to be crowned king. Piper felt like she was floating around the palace like a black clad ghost on the first day of mourning. She was approached by Prince Nico, he bowed to her respectfully.

"Forgive me, miss?"

"What is it?" She asked.

"Prince Jason wished me to send his most earnest apologies, but he seems to believe he'll not be seeing you until his coronation. He'll be off tonight back to his home. He asked me to be sure you knew he'd be gone."

"Thank you." She nodded to him.

"I believe that he is hiding in the study where you first met." He smirked at her as he walked away.

She hesitated to find her beloved, simply because she did not know what state he would be in. However, she forced her feet towards the study that so long ago she had taught Princess Annabeth music. She found him, stomach down on the couch, his face hidden by the cushions.

She walked towards him, "Who is it this time?" She asked startling him, "Princess such and such of a land we've never heard about before?"

"Piper, I did not hear you enter." He sat up as she sat beside him.

"My love, allow me to ease your troubles, confide in me. I am after all, to be your life partner."

"I could never burden you with this." He said dismissively.

"Lay down your burdens before me and together we shall carry the load. We may decide what is worth your worry."

"I appreciate you greatly, but I-"

"Do not argue with me, my love, I fear you'll likely lose." She slipped her hand in his.

He looked at their hands, "I'm afraid I don't miss my father, I'm more fearful for myself. I feel, I will not be able to rule as my father had."

"Empty fears, love." She said strongly. "You will rule far better than you think of yourself. Your father believed very much, in you."

"You say so in confidence?"

"Yes. I do."

"How?"

"Because he spoke highly of you when I last spoke with him."

"He did?"

"Yes, he did. He believed in you."

"He… He never said such to me."

"Only because he did not raise you, he felt it was not his place."

"Piper, my dove."

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you'll not forget this love that we share."

"I never could."

"I don't know how long it will be until our wedding now, with the coronation-"

"Worry not, my sweet Jason, I'll remain true. You know this. I'd never stray."

He looked at her, "I may not be the same."

"Neither will I."

"I love you."

"I return your love as much as I'm able. I only wish I could provide more."

He kissed her chastely before biding her goodbye.

* * *

Jason was crowned king not long after leaving the palace. And hardly a month later, he had arranged for his and Piper's immediate marriage under the pretense of finally uniting the two kingdoms. It was so that the kingdoms now whole, enjoyed freedoms and peace that no other had ever known. When it was time for the other two kings to pass, their children ascended to their respective thrones. The kingdom rejoiced in their unity, enjoying the benefits that came with the love of their benevolent leaders.

It was not a full year after their marriage, that Piper gave birth to a son, and four children after him. The couple lived happily and in love all of their lives. As did all of the now kings. Their lives and the events of them have gone down in history as a time of love and peace.

And as the story goes, every last one of them, lived happily ever after.


End file.
